Forgotten
by maddiegirl56
Summary: Austin and Ally's relationship has been the awkward friend-zone in everyone's worst nightmares since Austin started dating Kira. What happens when Ally accidentally makes him forget his whole past, including her? Will Ally help him remember? Or will his memories be lost forever? Auslly!
1. Prologue

**Hello, my fellow fanfictioners! Guess who's back? I'll give you a hint... IT'S ME! :) Anyways, this is a new story called Forgotten! Umm... Please don't judge the story by the first chapter... This is just setting everything up. I PROMISE there will be plenty of Auslly and maybe a little Trez... **

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part I (Sequel to Maddie's Amazing Disclaimer Series )**

**Ally: Hey, Maddie!**

**Me: Sup, Ally?!**

**Ally: Me and Austin just went on the most AMAZING date!**

**Me: OOoooooooh! Tell me the deets!**

**Ally: I will, all in good time. But, first...**

**Me: *Thinks _For the deets on the Auslly date_* I don't own Austin and Ally or "I Think About You" or "Not A Love Song"**

**Ally: Yay! *Gets text* Ohh one sec. *Replies to text, probably from Austin***

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Prologue**

_(Austin's P.O.V.)_

I walk into Sonic Boom, or run, rather, knowing I'm an hour late for our Team Austin meeting. Trish, Dez, and Ally glare at me as I stand there, panting.

"Sorry, guys," I say as best I can while trying to catch my breath. "I was out with Kira." I can almost swear I see Ally's fist clench at this, but it unclenches as soon as it clenches.

"Well, since you're finally here, let's get down to business," Ally says while gaveling. She grins at the sound. "Dez, how's the music video coming along?"

"Great! I just need to edit it a little more and it'll be finished!" Dez shouts.

"And Trish, any new gigs for Austin?" Ally asks, even though we all know she doesn't actually think Trish has done anything. Trish smirks.

"Actually, yes. Austin's gonna be performing at the beach on Friday!"

I smile. "Good job Trish."

Ally looks kinda surprised, but gets over it quickly. "Anyways, Austin and I should go work on the new song." She grabs my hand and pulls me up to the practice room. I smile. It's not because we were holding hands of course. It's because we're working on the song and I really like it. Gosh, some people, so quick to judge…..

"So," Ally says, playing a few keys on the piano. "Any ideas for a song?" I mention a love song, but this time she doesn't like the idea. "You want to write Kira a love song?" she asks, her eyebrows raised innocently.

"I never said anything about writing it about Kira, or anybody for that matter. What's wrong with writing a love song for the fun of it?" I wonder. Ally shrugs. She plays a few notes of "Not a Love Song."

I sigh. How has everything suddenly become so awkward? We used to be able to be together for hours on end and never run out of things to talk about. Now, I'm not so sure. I begin feeling a little lonely. I miss the old Austin and Ally. Not these new, empty shells of who we used to be. I can't help but feel like Kira's the reason why we're like this. We were fine until she made her way into my life. I inch closer to Ally on the piano bench.

"Whatever. Let's just write the love song. We haven't got any better ideas." Ally says suddenly. I nod. She plays a catchy tune and sings, "I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights."

"I like it," I say. "How'd you come up with it so fast?"

"Oh, I've been working on it for a while, and now that you mentioned it, I thought I should sing it." I nod.

I sigh and blurt out, "Do you miss the way things used to be?" She looks startled at first, but then her eyes soften. She nods.

"But, Trish and I aren't the only girls in your life. We just need to learn how to share you." She smiles jokingly. Then, she turns serious again. "You're happy with her. Maybe you should just forget everything that ever happened before today, if that makes you feel better." Her eyes start watering. I don't know what I've done, but I know I've hurt her, somehow. She runs out of the practice room.

"Ally, wait." I start walking after her, but before I reach the door, the world goes black.

* * *

** So there's the prologue! Don't hate the story cuz of the bad prologue! Don't ya wanna know what's going on with Austin? And the Auslly I promised you? So yeah, just give it a chance pretty please. Thanks for reading and please review! Love you guys!**

**~Maddie :)**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part I Continued**

**Ally: Sorry, that was Austin. Anyways, we went surfing (he taught me how last month) and then we went out for icecream and we watched the sunset on the beach and it was PERFECT! **

**Me: *Practically dying of Auslly feels* And who got you two together?**

**Ally: Youuuuu and that's why we're besties now! *Ally hugs me* **

**Me: Yay! **

**The End Of Part I**


	2. Forgotten

**Hey guys! This is chapter 2! I think you're gonna like this one. It's over 1,000 words! I was kinda proud of myself... :3 Anyways, I think the ending's a little weird, but oh well. So you get to find out what happened to Austin! Who's excited? :):):) I know I am! Now, for the next addition of... Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer! Whoooo! :****)**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part II**

**Me: *Walks into secret HQ* Hi Ross! I mean, hello, Sir. *Salutes***

**Ross: It's ok, Maddie. You can call me Ross. Anyways, I actually don't have any missions for you, but I thought you might like to hear the latest on my own operation, Operation: Raura. *Smiles***

**Me: OMG PLEASE?**

**Ross: This is classified, though. I need you to say something that will let me know that you are really Agent Maddie.**

**Me: I know what I have to do.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Forgotten**

(Ally's P.O.V.)

When I get downstairs, I'm welcomed by Trish and Dez arguing over some Zaliens movie or something.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Trish asks when she sees the tears silently rolling down my face. I shrug because I honestly don't know. One minute we were writing a song, and the next I was running out of the room crying.

"Austin wanted to write a love song," I decide to say. "I don't know why I'm crying though." I wipe my tears and chuckle at my silly reason for crying.

"I know why you're crying," Dez says. I wait for whatever crazy thing he's about to say next. "You're crying because you're jealous that he wants to write a love song for Kira." Huh. I guess he's right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Well, maybe it's not about Kira," Trish starts. "Can't someone just write a love song for the fun of it?"

"That's what Austin said," I reply, "but it's hard to write about love when you're not actually in love." I sigh.

"Hey, speaking of Austin, where is he?" Dez asks.

"I thought he was behind me," I say. "I guess he's still in the practice room." I walk upstairs and start to open the door. It hits something before I can open it all the way. I squeeze through the opening I have and scream at what I see: Austin, unconscious on the floor. Trish and Dez come running upstairs.

"Ally what happened?" Trish asks nervously. Then, she sees Austin and she screams, which causes Dez to scream.

I yell, "EVERYONE QUIET!" Once they stop screaming, I say as calmly as I can, "We can't help Austin if we're all screaming. Let's try to wake him up." Trish slaps him in the face.

"Well, we tried," she says lazily. I glare at her as Dez splashes his backpack full of water in his face.

"AHHH!" Austin screams as his eyes snap open. They dart back and forth, and he sits up. He looks first at Dez, then at Trish, then his gaze lands on me. "Where am I?" He asks.

"You're in the practice room at Sonic Boom," Trish says gently.

"What's Sonic Boom? And who are all you people?" He looks confused. Now, I'm worried. What if he got amnesia?

"And who am I?" He looks scared now.

"You're Austin Moon, internet sensation, Starr Records recording artist, and teenage heartthrob," Dez says seriously. I'm still frozen in shock at the fact that he doesn't even remember who he is.

"Guys, I think we should call someone." I say, snapping out of my daze. "Dez, you stay up here and see if Austin remembers anything at all. Trish and I will go downstairs and call Austin's parents." Dez nods and Trish and I walk downstairs.

Trish dials Austin's parents on her iPhone while I pace around the store. It's Sunday, so we're closed and no one's here except for us.

"Hi, Mrs. Moon," I hear Trish say. "We need you to come to Sonic Boom right away. Ally found Austin unconscious in the practice room and now he doesn't remember anything, not even who he is." I hear frantic voices coming from the Moons. "Ok, just please hurry," Trish says urgently and hangs up.

"How do you think it happened?" Trish asks me.

"I'm honestly not sure. He couldn't have hit his head. The position he was in when I found him couldn't have happened if he had fallen from hitting his head on the door," I say matter-of-factly.

"Then why do you think he doesn't remember anything?" Trish wonders.

* * *

_I'm working in the store on a beautiful Friday morning. A little old woman walks in. She must see me writing frantically in my book because she says "What's gotcha down, sweetheart?"_

_ "Oh, it's nothing," I say. "It's just my friend, Austin, is trying to become a big music star. He's really good and is signed to Starr Records. I'm his songwriter because he couldn't write a song if his life depended on it. My friend, Trish, is his manager, which is the only job she a) likes and b) is good at. Our friend, Dez, is his music video director. We have meetings every week to catch up on what each of us is working on for Austin and his fans. But, since Austin got a new girlfriend, he's always late. On the last one we had on Sunday, he was two hours late!" _

_ The woman smiles at me and says, "Have you told him you don't like him to be late?" _

_ "Well, of course!" I say. "But he just doesn't listen! He always promises to do better next time, but obviously he doesn't live up to it. I just wish he would listen!" The next thing the woman does has haunted my nightmares for the past two nights since I saw her. Her eyes turn gold and she grabs my shoulders. She speaks some other language._

_ "Haki lyat omni lu!" She says in a raspy voice. She stares into my eyes, and I feel as though she is searching my soul. Her gold eyes suddenly turn back to green and she smiles at me. "Well, I hope you have better luck with this Austin boy," she says as if nothing has happened. Then, she walks out of the store._

* * *

"So what you're trying to tell me," Trish says, "is that some old woman came in, put some crazy spell on you, and that's what made Austin randomly fall unconscious and lose his memory?"

"It makes perfect sense!" I say smartly. "I wished he would listen to me, and that lady must have done something to grant that wish. Up in the practice room, I said 'Maybe you should just forget everything.' The spell or whatever must have made Austin listen to me and forget his whole past!" I finish worriedly.

Just then, Austin's parents walk through the door. "Where's Austin?" Mr. Moon asks. Trish and I lead the Moons up to the practice room, where we hear Dez trying to help Austin remember something, anything.

"Austin!" Mrs. Moon runs over to him. He looks kinda freaked out.

"Apparently, that's my name," he says.

"Do you know how this happened?" Mr. Moon looks at me.

"I have an idea," I start, and I launch into my story about the creepy old lady once more.

* * *

**Ok, so maybe it's not as long as I thought. But, anyways, how are they ever gonna get his memory back? And what is UP with that old lady? (I honestly don't know either of these, but whatever! I still got this) I'm superexcited to see how this story plays out! Which is weird, because I should already know... Don't be worried, though! Everything will be OH KAY! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! **

**~Maddie :)**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part II Continued**

**Me: I don't own Austin and Ally, or Trish and Dez, or Mike and Mimi Moon... *Sigh of shame***

**Ross: Excellent... Anyways... **

**Me: Get on with it, boy! THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH!**

**Ross: Ok, ok... So I go up to Laura and I'm all like "Hey, wanna go catch a movie later?" and she's all like "Of course, Ross!" So I took her to that new romance movie, and at the movie, I did the yawn arm stretch move and she nuzzled up to me and stuff...**

**Me: *TOTALLY FANGIRLING OUT OF CONTROL AND ALMOST DYING***

**Ross: And then, after the movie, I kissed her for like 5 seconds!**

**Me: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG RAURA FEELS RAURA FEELS RAURA FEELS RAURA FEELS *JUMPS UP AND DOWN LIKE A TOTAL PSYCHOPATH* I'M DYING I'M DYING I'M DYING I'M DYING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *JUMPS UP AND DOWN AGAIN AND HYPERVENTILATES AND DIES BUT COMES BACK TO LIFE* THAT WAS SOOOOOO WORTH THE TORTURE OF THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Ross: Haha... Ok Maddie, calm down... *Calls mental institution***

**Me: Wait! Please don't call that mental institution! See? I'm calmed down! *Makes puppy dog eyes* Please don't send me there, Ross! Pleeeease! *Begs him not to send me to a mental institution***

**Ross: Ok... Just don't be creepy anymore, alright? I'd hate to lose a perfectly good agent to fangirl syndrome.**

**Me: Ok. I'm fine. I won't catch fangirl syndrome. *Thinks_ I can't catch what I already have_***

**Ross: Good. Cya later, Maddie. *Smiles***

**Me: Bye, Ross. *Runs out of room and fangirls right when I get outside* WHOOOOOOOO RAURA AHHHHHHHHHH! **

**The End**


	3. Where Oh Where Have My Memories Gone?

**So I'm gonna make this author's note and disclaimer short and sweet, cuz I gotta go to bed. WHO SAW PARTNERS AND PARACHUTES AND DIED AT THE END LIKE I DID?! XP It was a good, Auslly feels, kind of dying, so it was ok. Anyways, I don't own anything and the third edition of my disclaimer story thing will probably be on the next chapter. Shoutout to mysteriouspurplerose2121 cuz she's cool and reviews all my chapters and gives me shoutouts.**

* * *

**Where Oh Where Have My Memories Gone?**

(Austin's P.O.V.)

The pretty brunette with blonde highlights (who I heard is named Alexa or something) finishes her story. I look around at the people in the room. A tall, blonde woman, who I assume is my mom. Her husband, who would obviously be my dad. A very tall redhead with freckles and suspenders on his striped pants, who told me his name was Dez. A short Latina with curly black hair, who Dez called Trish.

"So you think that Austin has lost his memory because a supernatural being in an old lady's body put a spell on him?" my dad says suspiciously. "Ally, I know you're a smart girl. You must have a better explanation." Ally shakes her head and has a serious look in her dark brown eyes.

"Austin, honey, do you remember anything since you woke up?" My mother asks me in a gentle tone.

I think hard. I feel like all my memories are on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't reach them. "I….um… No." I shake my head sadly. Then, something pops up. "Oh! I had this dream. These creepy gold eyes were staring at me, and then that Ally girl appeared and was sucking this gold mist out of my head through my ears." I shiver. It was a really scary dream. I look over at Ally and she looks hurt. "I-You don't look like someone who would suck something out of my head, though," I say, trying to make her feel better. She smiles slightly at this, maybe remembering something about me that I obviously don't.

Dez told me about himself and Trish and Ally and all the crazy adventures we've been on. Honestly, I think he was making them up. Chasing a kangaroo around the mall? That's not just everyday stuff.

"Maybe if we knock him out again, he'll remember," Trish says, holding up a clenched fist. I inch away from her. Ally glares at her and slaps her shoulder.

"Well we should get Austin to a hospital, see if the doctors can help," my dad suggests. My mom nods and we walk out to their car. Ally, Trish, and Dez insist on coming to the hospital with us, so Ally and I sit in the back, Trish and Dez in the middle, and my parents in the front. I sit staring out the window at the unfamiliar landscape passing us by.

"How're you feeling?" Ally asks, brushing her hand against my arm. I sigh.

"Like there's a huge hole in my head," I reply sadly. "I feel like I'm on the verge of remembering everything, but not having the memories to remember, if that makes any sense." I chuckle.

"You've said things more confusing," she says, trying to lighten the mood. "So you don't remember me at all?" She asks, serious again.

I sigh. "Nothing," I say. "Which is weird, because I can tell you'd be hard to forget."

She smiles. "At least you still have the Austin Moon charm," she says and laughs to herself. After that we sit in silence until we pull up to the hospital.

I lay in my bed in room 15-D. I look out the window at the beautiful view of what I've been told is Miami, Florida. My friends and parents wait outside because the doctors are performing a test and it needs to be silent in the room. I have tubes stuck to my head. The doctors are in another room, monitoring my thoughts and searching for where my lost memories might be inside my head, or something like that.

Finally, I hear a beep, signaling the test is over. I release a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. My parents, Ally, Trish, and Dez burst into the room. My parents sit on one side of my bed and my friends on the other. I reach across the bed and hold Ally's hand. I'm not sure why, it was just impulsive. Maybe it's an old habit breaking through the wall separating my memories from my actual thoughts or something. Ally smiles and squeezes my hand.

The doctor walks in the room. "We have the results," he says. Dez bursts out crying. "Not this again," the doctor says, rolling his eyes. Trish leads Dez out of the room. "Anyways, the tests have shown that Austin's memories are gone. Poof, into thin air. Nowhere to be found." My parents sigh and Ally's face falls. I guess now any hopes they had that getting my memories back would just be as easy as an injection or a pill have diminished. Trish and Dez walk back in the room.

"What do you mean, 'nowhere to be found'?" Trish says.

"We were able to search his brain," the doctor starts, "and the place where his memories before tonight would be seems to not even be there. It's as if that part of his brain has been emptied." The doctor is obviously baffled, despite the smart manner he attempts to speak to us with.

"Only a supernatural being could do that," Dez says slowly, pausing afterward to let the statement sink in. Maybe Ally's story isn't so crazy after all.

We're finally allowed to leave, with the doctor saying, "Try retelling stories from his past. Maybe it'll help him remember." The drive home is full of old memories (for everyone but me) and laughs. My friends and I have the weirdest lives….

When I finally get to what must be my house, my parents give me the grand tour and I go to bed, hoping that this day was just a dream and that I'll wake up tomorrow with all my memories back.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done! Now what are they gonna do? His crazy dream plus his memory box (I'm just calling it that, y'all know what I mean) being empty? Omigosh where am I? What's going on? What's gonna happen next? Tune in next chapter to find out! :):):) Btw Who loved the part where Austin's sings "I Think About You" with the flashback things and then when Ally tries to talk he's like "Shhh. Just come here." and they hug and AUSLLY FEELS AND DEATH! And then COMING BACK TO LIFE AND DYING AGAIN WHEN THEY SAY THEY'RE OFFICIALLY A COUPLE! So yeah my fave episode so far! Thanks for reading and please review! Love you!**

**~Maddie :)**


	4. The Dream

**Well hello there, beautiful! Whoever you are, just know you're beautiful! If you're a guy, interperet that in "guy talk" or whatever. Anyways, chapter 4! Yay! What on Earth is gonna happen next in this crazy story? Well, read on and you'll find out! Ooooh! I almost forgot the disclaimer!**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part III**

**Me: Well, well, well! If it isn't Austin Moon!**

**Austin: Hey, Maddie.*Sad look on face***

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Austin: Ally's mad at me.**

**Me: Why?**

**Austin: Because she told me to make you do the disclaimer, but I said no one deserves that kind of torture and so she's mad at me. *Tear falls***

**Me: *Thinks _Austin Moon is crying because of me, AND Auslly might be ruined. This isn't good.*_**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**The Dream**

_(Ally's P.O.V.)_

I wake up from an awful night's sleep full of nightmares. The first was that I was being forced to perform on stage and everyone was laughing at me, even Austin, Trish and Dez. The second was that I was trapped alone in another dimension, while my evil twin replaced me and ruined my life. **(1)** The third was by far the most horrifying. I dreamt that it was thirty years from now and Austin never got his memory back. Not only that, but he left me and moved to Italy. I feel the tears on my sheets.

I get in the shower and curl my hair. Once I finish getting ready for the day, I set out to Sonic Boom to work the first shift. I find that Trish, Dez, and Austin are already there. Maybe Austin somehow woke up with his memories back!

"Hey, guys!" I say as I walk in the store. I don't think they hear me.

"-and we found it in BILLL'S SURF SHOP!" Dez yells.

"No! It was in the FOOD COURT!" Trish answers. While they're fighting, I see Austin sitting at the piano, looking confused and bored. I motion to him and then point to the practice room. He walks upstairs while I yell at Trish and Dez.

"GUYS! YOU SCARED AUSTIN AWAY WITH YOUR YELLING! HE'S PROBABLY OUT IN THE MALL NOW GO FIND HIM!" Trish and Dez wince at my loud voice and scramble out of the store. I smirk and walk up to the practice room.

Austin is sitting at the piano bench, looking around with big brown eyes. He looks at me when I walk in. "I like this place," he says, smiling.

"Well, I would hope so," I say. "You designed it." I smile at him. "So do you remember anything since last night?" He shakes his head sadly.

"Do you really think that I lost my memories because of some old lady with gold eyes?" His eyes are still big, like a child's. He seems so much more innocent in this state. The brave, confident Austin Moon I have come to know now has fear and confusion in his eyes. I want nothing more than to just wrap my arms around him and tell him everything will be okay. I don't, though, because he might get kind of freaked out.

"I don't have any other theories," I answer carefully. "I don't normally believe in this kind of stuff, but with the timing and your dream, I can't help but feel like somehow, some way, that old woman stole your memories."

He sighs. Then, he says, "But in my dream, you stole my memories, if that's what that gold stuff was."

"So you think I stole them?" I raise my eyebrows suspiciously.

"Well, didn't you say we got in a fight and you told me to forget everything, or something?"

"Austin, even in this state, you _must_ know I didn't mean it. We're best friends." He sighs, and I realize he still doesn't believe me. I guess I don't blame him, considering he doesn't remember anything about me except what I've told him, but it still hurts because he may not remember, but we're still best friends.

"I'm sorry, Ally. You're right. From what I've heard, we're almost attached at the hip," he says, after thinking for a minute. "Maybe if we find the lady, she could give me my memories back."

"Austin! That's the best idea you've ever had! Which, by the way, is saying a lot considering you're the one who suggested we become music partners." We filled him in on how famous he's become and how well we work together. He smiles at the compliment. I grab his hand and we walk downstairs, where Trish and Dez are pacing the length of the store.

"Sorry, Ally, but we looked everywhere, and we just can't find Austin!" Trish says nervously. Then, she sees Austin and says, "Nevermind."

"Guys, Austin just had a great idea! He said that we should find that old lady and just tell her to give him his memories back!" I say.

"Wow, for a guy with no memory, that's not a bad idea," Dez says. "So, how do we find her?" We're all silent. Austin seems like he wants to say something, but doesn't. I look at him and ask him silently, _What were you going to say?_ He shakes his head like, _I'll tell you later_. At least we still have that almost perfect silent communication that only best friends have. I don't think anything could ruin that.

I guess Austin decides it's best to tell all of us what he was going to tell me because he suddenly says, "I think she talked to me in my dream last night." He looks at Trish, Dez, and me as if he's afraid we'll laugh at him. Like I said before, it's like Austin's confidence was stripped from him along with his memories.

"What'd she say?" Trish asks. It seems like Trish has taken on a softer, gentler tone of voice with all of us since Austin lost his memory.

"Well," Austin says, recalling his dream, "she said that she had my memories with her. She also said that in order to get them back, a life-changing experience had to take place. Some event with huge value and impact to all our lives. Then, she said something else had to happen, but she wouldn't tell me anything about it. Somehow, she'll know when all that happens and I guess she'll just knock me out again and give me my memories back." Well, that's helpful.

"What?" Dez asks; he must have been zoning out or something.

"Life-changing event, some other thing, and memories back," Trish says as though she's talking to a five-year-old.

"Oh," Dez says. "Well the life-changing event is gonna be hard considering he's already performed at times square on New Year's Eve, which we all know was his biggest dream. What else could change his life?" None of us answer, because none of us have one.

"Well, I'm sure something that'll change his life will happen sooner rather than later. And as for the other event or whatever, there's not much we can do about that," I say. "Why don't we just keep retelling old stories and stuff for now."

So, that's how we spend the majority of the day. We tell Austin about all the crazy adventures that we've been on. We even retell some from last night because they were so crazy or fun. Austin can't stop laughing and keeps asking if these things really happened. He especially laughs at the story about the Suzy's Soup commercial and how I fell in the soup.

We eat dinner and each get a cake at Mini's. Austin laughs at how small they are and realizes why the restaurant is called Mini's? It's funny how easily and often he laughs, despite all that's happened. Then, considering how small the cakes are, Trish, Dez, and I surprise Austin with a huge stack of pancakes with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry. Even though he doesn't remember how much he liked them, he DEFINITELY likes them just the same. His eyes grow to the size of baseballs and he breaks into a grin from ear to ear. Then, he splits the stack into four pieces so he can share his joy with all of us. But, before he does, he gives us all a huge hug. He's like a six-year-old trapped in a fifteen-year-old's body.

We all dig into the pancakes, and Austin and Dez get whipped cream and chocolate all over their faces. Trish and I have to clean them off with about twenty napkins, and they have huge smiles on their faces the whole time. It's like they are enjoying the fact that we are annoyed about acting like their mothers.

Finally, after a long day, we say goodbye and go home.

* * *

When I get home, I run over the day's events in my head. Well, I mainly just retell myself what Austin said about his dream. I put myself to sleep by trying to figure out an event that could change his life and what might have to happen after that. I just hope we can figure it out soon so everything can go back to normal.

* * *

**Yay chapter 4! Wow, I hope they can figure everything out and change his life... What if they don't? What if his memories are gone forever?! WHY DID THAT STUPID OLD LADY STEAL HIS MEMORIES!? Oh wait... I can make it whatever I want, can't I?! MWAHAHAHAHA THE FATE OF AUSTIN IS IN MY HANDS! On a completely different note, MY FRIEND GOT TO GO TO AN R5 CONCERT AND MEET R5 AND LIKE TALK TO THEM BEFORE AND AFTER THE CONCERT AT THE MEET AND GREET AND SHE SAID ROSS IS SUPERNICE AND THAT HE KEPT LOOKING AT HER DURING THE CONCERT AND THERE'S THIS PIC WHERE SHE'S TALKING SO HIM ROCKY AND RYDEL AND ROSS WAS STARING AT HER WITH THIS FACE AND... yeahhhhh... she's only like 12 or 13 but still... OH AND ROSS PHOTOBOMBED HER SISTER! HE PHOTOBOMBED HER! WE ALL KNOW HOW FAMOUS HE IS FOR PHOTOBOMBING AHHHHHHHHHH! Okay... now I'm done.**

**~Maddie**

**(1) From Chapters and Choices. Y'all know what I'm talkin about**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part III Continued**

**Me: If I say it, do you think she'll forgive you?**

**Austin: I think so. Als is pretty forgiving...**

**Me: Okay, I'll do it. But only for you and the sake of Auslly. *Takes deep breath* I don't own Austin and Ally or the other stuff that someone else owns.**

**Austin: Thanks, Maddie! You're the best! *Hugs me and runs off***

**Me: *Mumbles* Yup. I'm the best when you two are getting your way... *Realizes Austin just hugged me* OMG AUSTIN MOON JUST HUGGED ME! *Fangirls and cries SQUEE SQUEE SQUEE all the way home :)***


	5. The Day of the Living Scrapbook

**Hey! I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't been on in a while! We sent our laptop to get it fixed, and I've been too lazy to go sit in the office and write, but now I decided I needed to. Plus, I'm leaving for California tomorrrow and won't be back till Thursday. This chapter is 2,863 words long! Consider it my I'm-sorry-I-haven't-been-on-and-sorry-that-I'm-leaving present! **

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part IV**

**Me: Omigosh it's Laura Marano! *STARTS FREAKING OUT THAT I'M SEEING HER AND STARTS FANGIRLING UNCONTROLLABLY CUZ I'M SUCH A BIG FAN***

**Laura: Umm. Is your name Maddie, by any chance?**

**Me: OMIGOSH YOU KNOW MY NAME! HOW'D YOU KNOW!?**

**Laura: You're one of Ross's agents, right? **

**Me: More like his friend. **

**Laura: Riiiiiiiiiight...**

**Me: Wait, how do you know about the agency?**

**Laura: *Mumbles so I can't hear* Ross told me you were hyper and insane, but he didn't say anything about you asking too many questions... *Starts talking in normal voice so I can hear* Ross told me everything. We're dating, so no secrets.**

**Me: RAURA FEELS! CAN I HAVE YOU'RE AUTOGRAPH?!**

**Laura: *Grins evilly***

** Of course. But...**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**The Day of the Living Scrapbook**

_(Austin's P.O.V.)_

I wake up tangled in a mess of sheets and blankets. I don't remember my dream, but I remember that it was a nightmare. I look at the clock on my nightstand. Noon. Then, I look at the calendar conveniently placed by my bed. Tuesday.

I walk downstairs and find a huge breakfast of pancakes and fruit (to balance the sugar in the pancakes) set out for me. There's a note on the table.

_Had to work today. Sorry we can't be at home with you in this hard time. Love you._

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S. Ally came over and told us to tell you to meet her at Sonic Boom A.S.A.P. Like we would need to remind you, though. ;) _

Like we would need to remind you. What's that supposed to mean? I ponder what my parents might have meant as I chow down on my breakfast feast. I eat all of it, even though I'm full halfway through. I put the dishes in the sink, take a shower, get dressed, brush my teeth, and set out to Sonic Boom.

This time, I find the store with ease. I walk in and look for Ally. She's nowhere to be seen. _The practice room_, I think to myself. On my way, I pass the counter, where a man is working.

"Hi, Austin," the man says.

"Umm how do you know my name?" I say nervously.

"Oh, right. Ally told me about your memory. I'm Ally's father," he tells me.

"Oh. Well then hi, Mr. Dawson," I say politely. Then, I walk upstairs to the practice room. Ally doesn't notice me standing in the doorway listening to her sing.

_Last summer we met, we started as friends,  
I can't tell you it all happened,  
Then autumn it came, we were never the same,  
Those nights everything felt like magic,  
And I wonder if you miss me too,  
If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew,  
I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes,  
I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights,  
I think about you, every moment, every day of my life,  
You're on my mind, all the time, it's true,  
How long 'till I stop pretending, what we have is never ending,_  
_Oh, Oh-oh-oh,  
If all we are is just a moment, don't forget me 'cause I won't and,  
I can't help myself,  
I think about you, ooh ooh,  
I think about you, oh oh,oh,ohI think about you, every morning when I open my eyes,  
I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights,  
I think about you, every moment, every day of my life,  
You're on my mind, all the time, it's true,  
I think about you, you you, you you_

She finishes the song, and I start clapping loudly. She jumps and falls off the piano bench. I laugh.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU-" I cut her off.

"My middle name's Monica?" I ask. This must be an inside joke or something. She smiles and nods. My face is apparently hilarious because she starts cracking up.

"Sorry, Austin," she says when she's calmed down a little. "Not sure why your parents gave you that name, but they did. It works for you, though." She stifles a laugh.

I give her a look and then say, "By the way, I don't know how many times you've told me. Actually I don't even know what you've told me however many times you've told me." Memory loss to my advantage. Point one for Austin Moon.

She sighs and glares at me. "I've told you like a thousand times to not scare me like that!" I smile.

"Good to know." I smirk at her. "Anyways, you wanted me to come over here A.S.A.P.?"

"Oh yeah," she says. "Today, you, me, Trish, and Dez are gonna recreate some of our best memories! We thought that maybe reliving them might help, even though we already know what WILL help…." I smile. This girl is AMAZING. I mean, Trish and Dez are too, but I know this was her idea. Even though they know it probably won't help, their trying their hardest anyways.

"Fun," I say. "So what are we doing first?"

"You'll see," she replies, handing me a suit, tie, and crutches. So we're recreating Trish's quincenera. They told me about how I was teaching Ally how to dance with her crush, Dallas, and I hurt my foot. They also told me about how Dez ruined all the presents and how Dallas's dancing was worse than Ally's. And I think Ally may have mentioned something about me giving up performing in front of some club owner (who turned out to own COUNTRY clubs) just to dance with her, but I ended up dropping her on the dip. Man, I'm such a nice guy. But, I'm a jerk at the same time. Why would I drop her?

"-and this time, Trish's mom won't be blasting an air horn in your ear, so you better not drop me," Ally finishes her speech playfully. Wow. Do I zone out when she talks all the time?

"Is that Dallas guy gonna be there?" I ask. I already know I don't like this guy, and I don't really want him around Ally.

"No," she says, smiling. "He would never do that. He's such a jerk." Well, okay then. Not sure where that came from. She never said anything about him being a jerk. Ally tells me to go change in the closet, and I oblige.

Once I walk out, I say, "So when are we leaving?"

"Not sure," she says, walking in the closet and locking the door. I sit on the piano bench. I hear a clatter coming from downstairs, and then Mr. Dawson's muffled voice. Finally, Ally walks out.

"Shouldn't be long, now," she says, but I barely hear her. My jaw is almost on the ground. Ally's wearing a beautiful red dress that brings out her chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is swept to one side, and it's perfectly curled. She's wearing slightly more makeup than she was earlier. What, is there like a whole vanity set in that closet that I didn't see or something?

"Austin?" Ally says, snapping in my face. I shake my head, coming out of my trance.

"Yeah… Umm…. Uhhh…" Smooth, Moon. Smooth. Ally blushes and we get a knock at the door.

"Time to go," she says and leads me out of the practice room and downstairs.

* * *

Apparently, they closed the store early because the entire lower level is decorated with, what I assume are, the decorations from Trish's quincenera. It's also packed with people.

"Wow," I say. "They work fast." Dez walks up to me in a poofy yellow and red suit. "Dude," I say, "what's with the outfit?" He goes on to explain that he thought everyone was wearing poofy clothes.

Then, a lady who I think is Trish's mom says, "And now, here is my daughter, Trish De la Rosa!" **(1) **We all clap as Trish walks onto a makeshift stage wearing a poofy pink-and-zebra-print dress. She talks about getting to the presents when Dez comes in on a jungle vine, which breaks. He falls and breaks all the presents, which I figure out are just boxes and bags with nothing in them.

After about an hour, we skip to the part where I dance with Ally. She's actually not that bad. We dance to a slow song and I dip her at the end. Trish comes up and blows an air horn in my ear, and I drop Ally. Trish gets a death glare as I help Ally up.

"Sorry, Als," I say.

"He dropped you originally, so he had to drop you in the remake," Trish says, shrugging.

"I don't like this logic," Ally says. We're still holding hands. I smile slightly. Dez sneaks up behind us and pours shrimp on our heads. Ally lets go of my hand and turns around, pulling a shrimp out of her hair.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" she screams. Dez laughs.

"I wanted to do that at the original quincenera," Dez says, "but I never got the chance. So, while we're reliving it, it was a perfect time." He screams and starts running around the counter while Ally chases him.

"Next," Trish says, not even acknowledging that Ally's slapping Dez silly, "we're going to The Swamp Bride. It's a horror movie that we went to when you and Ally were trying to get to know each other better." She hands me a costume. "Now go home and change while I break up Dez and Ally and clean up." I salute, shake some shrimp out of my hair, and run home.

* * *

When I get home, I change into the strange costume. Then, I grab my phone for the first time since I lost my memory. I reread old texts.

_From: Ally_

_Hey Austin! We still on for the movie later?_

_To: Ally_

_Yup. Cya then Als ;)_

_From: Ally_

_Just don't be late. I don't wanna miss it._

_To: Ally_

_Do we really have to see Warm Bodies?_

_From: Ally_

_Austin it's a scary movie/romantic movie. Why aren't you excited?_

_To: Ally_

_Ohhhh THAT'S what it's about! Well now I'm excited!_

_From: Ally_

_Good. Now hurry and get ready. It's been like 3 hours._

_To: Ally_

_K. Ttyl Als_

I smile. I like how we can just go see movies as friends and not think anything of it. I wonder how many people see us as a couple. I turn my phone off, put it in my pocket, and leave the house.

* * *

When I get to Sonic Boom, I see Trish and Dez in the exact same costume. They look like zombie/aliens. When I ask what they are, they answer that they're "zaliens" or whatever. Ally's dressed in a wedding gown with rips and tears and basically looks like a bride in a horror movie. "You guys ready?" she says.

"Yup," Trish, Dez, and I say in unison. We leave Sonic Boom, Ally locking the door behind her. We walk across the mall to the movie theater.

"Four tickets to The Swamp Bride, please," Ally tells the worker. She starts taking out her wallet, but I stop her.

"I'll pay," I say. "Consider it a thanks-for-trying-to-get-my-memories-back-even-though-we-all-know-there's-no-hope present." Hey, I may not have any memories, but I'm still a gentlemen.

"You sure?" Ally says. I nod. "Thanks, Austin." Trish and Dez nod in agreement. I pay the worker and we go inside.

I know from the beginning that I love this movie. Someone's brain gets eaten in the first five minutes! I notice Ally's asleep beside me. I smile. She's cute when she sleeps. It makes her look younger. Like all her stress has just disappeared from her face. Without thinking, I put my arm around her. I see Trish and Dez smiling on the other side of me.

After the movie, Trish and Dez yell "BOO!" at Ally, and she wakes up screaming. They're laughing, but I'm not. Well, at least I'm TRYING not to laugh. She slaps my arm.

"Ow!" I say, rubbing it. "You're a small girl, but you can cause some serious harm."

"Be happy I'm not Trish," she says. We walk around the mall for a bit while Trish and Dez go off somewhere to continue some argument they started.

"So, do we do this often?" I ask after a while. She looks at me. "Spend time like this." I gesture to our little stroll around the mall.

"All the time." She smiles. I've concluded that I like her smile. And the way she laughs. "All the other workers here think we're dating because they see us walking around together so much. It's kinda silly, really. I mean, just cause we go to movies and out to eat and walk around the mall together a lot doesn't mean we're dating." I let out an internal sigh. So, she thinks us dating is silly. There goes my happiness. "They even made up a couple name for us," Ally continues. "Auslly. We may not be dating, but I gotta say, it's cute." She thinks our couple name's cute. Maybe there's hope for Auslly yet. But, before I can even start worrying about the feelings I now know I have for Ally, I have to get my memories back.

* * *

By the time we return to Sonic Boom, the sun has set. She unlocks the door, but I manage to open it before she can. She smiles at me and walks in, with me following. Ally gets a call. "One sec, Austin," she says answering her phone.

"Hey, Trish," she says. "Oh! I forgot about that! What are we gonna do?... Well, obviously!... Trish, you can't cancel. We'll just have to work extra hard…. Of course Austin's life can change in three days!... The beach concert will be-…. Well, yes but-….." Ally sighs. "Fine, you're right. Cancel the concert….. Anything else?... Yeah, we're at Sonic Boom…. Oh, c'mon, Trish. No he doesn't…" Uh oh. If Trish is saying what I think she's saying…. Ally puts up one finger like 'one sec' and walks up to the practice room. I hear faintly "He did?" and then the door closes behind her.

I turn my phone on. It's eleven already? Wow, time flies when I'm with Ally. I leave her a note telling her I'm tired so I went home. Then, I open the doors of Sonic Boom and start walking out of the mall.

* * *

On my way home, a dark figure jumps out at me. I scream very girlishly for a man like me. (And don't you laugh. Of course I'm a man.) I see gray hair and green eyes. The lady is obviously old and very short.

She speaks in an all-to-familiar voice, "Well if it isn't Austin Moon!"

"What are you doing here?" I say, frozen in my tracks.

"Oh, just taking a midnight stroll. And, because I know you're going to ask, no, I won't give you your memories back. I don't have the power to. Only the life-changing event and that other thing will have the power to give them back. But, I stopped you for a reason. First, I'm sorry for taking your memories, but I had to teach that girl, Ally, I think her name was, a lesson. I'm also sorry I don't have the power to give them back. You see, I'm a shadow. A supernatural being who has powers and whatnot. Anyways, I wander the country looking for" she pauses and looks me up and down "relationships, let's say, that are in trouble. Ally told me that she was angry at you for always being late for "Team Austin" meetings. I could tell that a terrible fight might occur because of your lateness, and I also hate it when people don't listen to me. So, I put a spell on her that would make you listen to her. Well, the spell chose an odd time to work, and you lost your memories. You know the rest.

"Anyways, I also wanted to tell you some important information about the mystery event. First, it's a mystery because I don't even know what it is. The spell kinda takes on its own nature and tells me how to break it, but it never tells me enough information. And yes, the spells kinda take on minds of their own once they're cast. Anyways, this other event must happen within five minutes of the life-changing event. That's about all I needed to tell you. I'll be going now." With that, she disappears in a shadow. I didn't even get to say anything, other than 'what are you doing here.'

I finally get home, still shaking. My parents are asleep, and I don't really have an appetite since the meeting with Goldie. **(2)** It's almost midnight, anyways. So, I get in a tank top and some pajama bottoms and get in bed. **(3)**

I ponder what the old lady said. I guess she's not that bad, but she's still creepy. Then, I start to worry. I only have five minutes after a life-changing event to do some other thing that I know nothing about, and if I don't, I'll have to wait for my life to change again, and the process will start over. What if the life-changing event is a bad thing? What if I lose a limb? I sigh. My life is so messed up.

Then, my thoughts turn to Ally. What was Trish telling her on the phone? I mean, I think they mentioned something earlier today about the beach concert, but what about the conversation Ally went to the practice room for? It was obviously about me cause she would've stayed downstairs if it wasn't. Trish can't possibly know I like Ally.

Thinking about liking Ally gets me to another question: Did I like her before I lost my memories? This question gets me thinking hard. I don't think I'll be getting very much sleep tonight.

* * *

**Yeeeah, weird chapter name, but I couldn't think of another one! I'm SORRY! Anyways... WHO'S EXCITED FOR FREAKY FRIENDS AND FICTION!? Though I heard that THERE'S NO AUSLLY! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS!? AUSLLY FINALLY HAPPENS AND THEN THEY FORGET ABOUT IT TILL COUPLES AND CAREERS? WHICH IS AFTER THE ONE AFTER FREAKY FRIENDS AND FICTION! OH GOSH WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH NO AUSLLY?! Ok. I'm done with my rant. Thanks for reading and please review! I love you guys and I'm gonna miss you when I go to Cali!**

**(1) I don't know the rest of her name. She has a long name, right?**

**(2) He said he'd taken to calling the old lady this in a previous chapter. I think it was the one about his dream, but I'm too lazy to check.**

**(3) This is a GUY tank top and GUY pajama bottoms. There are such things! Thought I'd clear that up.**

**~Maddie :)**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part IV Continued**

**Me: *Talks superfast* I don't own Austin and Ally or Trish and Dez or Mr. Dawson or I Think About You or any ideas that aren't mine!****  
**

**Laura: Well, ok then. *Gives me autograph and walks away quickly***

**Me: *SCREAMS, DOES HAPPY DANCE, AND RUNS HOME TO INSTAGRAM IT***

**The End**


	6. Look Who Decided to Show Up

**Hi! I missed you guys! Ok, so I know in a chapter I said that Austin had taken to calling the old lady Goldie in an earlier chapter, but I just realized that that was a chapter I started but decided against using. Anyways, he calls her Goldie. Just clearing that up. Has anyone realized Kira hasn't really been in the story? Hmmmmmm... Now for my least favorite part of the Author's Note... The Disclaimer! *DUN DUN DUN***

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part V**

**Trish: Hey, Maddie!**

**Me: Hey! Where's Dez?**

**Trish: Working at my job.**

**Me: Don't you think it's kinda mean to use your boyfriend like that?**

**Trish: No. **

**Me: Okay then... Anyways, Austin and Ally really want me to do the disclaimer, but doing disclaimers causes me PHYSICAL PAIN! I JUST DO IT TOO MUCH! Do you think you could do it for me? *Does adorable puppy dog eyes***

**Trish: Lemme think about it... NO! **

**Me: Pleeeeeeeease!?**

**Trish: No.**

**Me: PLEEEEEEEEASE!?**

**Trish: NO!**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Look Who Decided to Show Up**

_(Ally's P.O.V.)_

I wake up at five a.m. so I can get ready in time to open Sonic Boom at seven. My dad always gives me the morning shifts. I don't mind, though, because I'm a morning person. Anyways, when I get to Sonic Boom, I'm surprised to see Austin sitting on the bench by the door.

"Hey, Als," my blonde friend says, standing up. His hair is a mess and he has dark circles under his eyes. I look at him with an eyebrow raised. Realizing my somewhat surprised expression, he says "I couldn't sleep. I only got like three hours, maybe not even. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I got up and decided to wait for you here." After I unlock the door, he manages to open it for me again. He smiles at me.

"Well no wonder you look so…" I trail off, looking him up and down. I flip the 'closed' sign to 'open.'

"Gee, thanks," Austin says sarcastically. "At least I took a shower and brushed my teeth." I look at his dry, messy hair. Looking up as if he's looking at his own hair, he says "I blow-dried it. Well, I tried to anyways. It got dry, but I couldn't get it to stay down." He blows on a strand of hair that's fallen into his face. "Anyways, since I'm here, and no one's in the store," he gestures around the store, "what do you wanna do?"

"We could write some songs," I suggest. He looks at me like 'Do you really think that's a good idea?'. "Or you could relearn some old ones."

"Good idea. Let's go!" Austin grabs my hand and pulls me up to the practice room. I remember the day he lost his memory. I did the exact same thing.

"So, which song do you wanna learn first?" I ask, sitting next to him on the piano bench.

"I dunno," he replies. "Maybe if I knew the titles to them…." Austin smiles playfully, making me smile, too. He can just take this horrible situation and turn it into something somewhat funny. He's using it to make me look silly. With memory or without, that's one thing that he loves doing. In a friendly way, of course. He would never make me go on stage or anything.

"Right," I say, snapping back into reality. I open to a random page in my book. The very page where I have the letters A.M. inside a heart. He glances at it, but I turn the page quickly before he can get a good look at the page. "How about 'Not a Love Song'?"

"Love songs? Is that really what I sing?" Austin looks at me with the same creeped-out look that he had when I said his middle name was Monica.

"'_Not_ a Love Song'" I correct him. "It's actually one of your favorites." He relaxes a bit.

"Well then let's get this show on the road," he says, starting to play the music he sees in my book. Weird. He lost his memory, yet he still knows how to play piano. I guess that just goes to show that nothing can interfere with his passion for music.

After only twenty minutes, he's singing the song like he never forgot it.

_You're always on my mind,  
I think about you all the time  
Um, No!  
Let's not talk about it,  
Drama, we could live without it  
Catch a wave if we're board,  
There's a clock we'll ignore  
Find a way around it __Hey girl I can tell it's somethin',_  
_Even when you say it's nothing_  
_When you're playin' with your hair,_  
_Like you just don't care_  
_I can tell,_  
_You're bluffin'_  
_Now please don't take this the wrong way,_  
_I love the things you do,_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_But it's not a love song,_  
_Not a love song_  
_I love the way you get me but correct me,_  
_If I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song,_  
_Not a love song_  
_I love the things you do,_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_The way you sing it with me through it,_  
_I guess I always knew it_  
_I love the way you get me but correct me,_  
_If I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song,_  
_Not a love song_  
_Not a love song_

Austin plays the last note on the piano. He looks at me questioningly, as if he's asking if he did a good job. Have I mentioned how adorably innocent he looks now that he doesn't have his memories?

"Austin, that was great!" I say, hugging him. He hugs me back. "Well, one down, a lot to go," I add as we pull away from the hug.

"Let's get down to business then, shall we?" he says in a surprisingly good but still hilarious British accent.

I laugh and say "We shall" in a British accent, but this one is completely and utterly horrible. He laughs and grabs my book to look for a new song. I yelp and take it from him. I give him a death glare.

"What?" he says a bit nervously. He holds up his hands as if he's surrendering. I take a deep breath.

"Since you lost your memory and don't know better, I'm not going to kill you," I start. He lets out a breath he's been holding. As if I could actually kill him. "But, never. Ever. Touch. My. Book," I continue slowly. "Ever."

"Yes, ma'am," Austin replies, saluting. I giggle and playfully slap his shoulder. Then, I turn to the next page and start teaching him the next song.

* * *

It's only been three hours, and he knows all his old songs by heart. Austin is truly one of the most amazing people I know. **(1) **Just then, Trish and Dez walk into the practice room.

"Hey guys," Austin says. I give them a small wave. "Guess what?" Austin continues.

"You discovered a way to make musical instruments out of pancakes!" Dez shouts. Trish slaps him upside the head.

"No, doofus! Austin and Ally are finally going out!" she squeals. Austin and I look weirdly at her. I feel my cheeks turning pink, and I look over to see that Austin's are, too.

"No," he says to both of them. "I learned all my old songs!"

"But it's ten a.m.," Dez says. "You're never up before nine during the summer."

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I met Ally here at seven, when the store opened, and we worked on learning all the songs until now."

"You learned all your old songs in _three hours_?" Trish says suspiciously.

"Yep!" I say. "It was like he already remembered them." I look at him hopefully.

"But, I didn't," he says, crushing my hope that maybe, just maybe, he was getting his memory back.

"Umm Ally? You might wanna get downstairs. There are some customers down there who look angry," Dez says, walking into the room. Huh. I never realized he left.

"Dez!" I shout, running downstairs to the register. I quickly start helping the customers while Austin, Trish, and Dez come down to help me.

After the morning rush, we all sit on the counter, exhausted. Then, a girl walks in the store.

"Hey, Austin! Hey guys!" she says, acknowledging Austin first, then, Trish, Dez, and me. Austin looks at me like 'Help!' I jump to subtly tell him who he is without making her suspicious.

"Look, guys! It's Austin's girlfriend, Kira Starr!" Trish and Dez realize what I'm doing and help.

"Oh yeah! She's the daughter of Jimmy Starr!" Trish says.

"The guy who signed Austin to his record label!" Dez adds. We wouldn't want Kira figuring out Austin lost his memories. Then, she might tell her dad, and I don't think Jimmy Starr would want an amnesiac signed to his record label, especially when we have no idea how to help him. Well, we do, but we just don't know… Ahh, you know what I mean.

Austin mouths _Thank you _to us and says "Hey Kira!" Kira looks at the four of us weirdly. Then, she asks Austin if he's ready for their date. Luckily, they're just eating lunch at Mini's, so Trish, Dez, and I can go hide somewhere to help him out. He smiles and says, "Yup. Let's go."

After about a minute, I get a text.

_From: Austin_

_I know you guys are gonna come hide and help me out with my memory, but don't. Thanks, but I don't need to remember anything._

Well, okay then. "Guys, apparently Austin doesn't need our help." Trish and Dez are already halfway out the door.

"Well what do you wanna do then?" Dez says. Then he and Trish look at each other.

They simultaneously shout, "Interrogation session!" Before I know it, I'm sitting in a chair under a bright light in the middle of Sonic Boom.

"So," Dez starts. Trish slaps him.

"I'm asking the questions! You're making her uncomfortable!" Dez rubs his arm where she slapped him, nods at her, and starts giving me this hard stare. Well, he's doing his job. I'm officially uncomfortable. "So, do you or do you not like Austin Moon?" Trish asks.

"D-do I like Aus-" I stutter out. "Trish, what kind of question is that?!"

"I'm the one asking the questions!" she snaps. "Now answer!"

"Umm… I guess…"

"I KNEW IT!" Dez shouts. "You're in love with him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never said anything about love. I just have a tiny crush on him," I say, waving my hands in front of me. Trish raises an eyebrow. "Or a major crush, but what's the difference?" I say quickly.

"The difference, Ally dear, is that a major crush is this close," Dez holds his index finger and his thumb pressed together in front of me, "to being in love with him!" I sigh.

"Omigosh! Ally you ARE in love with him! And you know it!" Trish screams.

"Fine. I may be a teensy tiny bit in love with Austin. But that means nothing! We can't focus on that because he has no memory! Plus, _he has a girlfriend!_" I say. Yup. Ally Dawson is in love with Austin Moon. Let me rephrase that. I'm _desperately _in love with my best friend, but I can't do anything about it. All I can do is hope that someday, I'll get over him and find someone better. As if someone could beat the charm, looks, and talent of my best friend. Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never find someone like him. I'm gonna die an old maid with fourteen cats and no life. I watch Trish and Dez run out of the store squealing, but I'm not worried. I know they won't tell Austin. They'd much rather watch my doomed love life play out on its own like some real-life soap opera. I sigh and lean back against my chair, closing my eyes.

* * *

**And so chapter 6 ends. I'M SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER NAME! I JUST CAN'T THINK OF ANY GOOD ONES! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! *Sniffles* Pwease don't hate me for my bad chapter names. *Does puppy dog eyes* I'll try to make them better! I promise I'll try! I'm sorry for my bad creativity... To end on a happy note, AUSLLY IS HAPPENING! Thought I'd remind you... :) Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review! Don't forget that I love all of you amazing people!**

**~Maddie :)**

**(1) Anyone notice that Austin said Ally was amazing, too? Interesting... **

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part V Continued**

***Three Hours Later***

**Me: PLEEEEEEASE TRISH PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!?**

**Trish: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MADDIE STOP ASKING!**

**Me: *Gets idea* *Holds up $20* I'll pay.**

**Trish: Maddie doesn't own me, Dez, Austin, Ally, the show, or "Not A Love Song"! *Takes money and runs away***

**Me: *Feeling physical pain* OWWW! IT EVEN HURTS WHEN SOMEONE ELSE DOES IT! *Lays on ground in fetal position to wait for pain to pass or until I die, whichever comes first***

**The End**


	7. The Breakup

**Hey hey hey! Happy Easter to any of you who celebrate it! I mean, I do, but like there might be some people who don't so yeah. Thank you for all your AMAZING reviews! Like, seriously, I check the reviews like every hour because they make me SOOOO HAPPY! You wouldn't even believe it! And who's excited for Freaky Friends and Fan Fiction?! I AM! Anyways, the time has come. *Gulp* Here goes...**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part VI**

**Me: *Walks in Sonic Boom in the middle of a Team Austin meeting* OMG OMG OMG IT'S TEAM AUSTIN IN A TEAM AUSTIN MEETING! SQUEEEEEEEE! **

**Ally: Ummm... Heyyyyy Maddie... *Has weird look on face***

**Trish: Where did _she_ come from?!**

**Austin: Ummm... We're kinda in the middle of something Maddie...**

**Me: But I have no one to hang out with!**

**Dez: Megan's outside. You should go hang out with her. You two have a lot in common. **

**Me: No we don't! I'm WAYY less annoying than her!**

***Team Austin makes faces that say otherwise* **

**Ally: Well, Austin and I sorta have a date so... **

**Austin: Bye! *Takes Ally's hand and they half walk half run out of the store***

**Me: OMG! I AM FA-REAKING!**

**Trish: Oh, look! There's Megan now! I almost forgot! Me and Dez are going to that new romance movie! C'mon, Dez! *Drags Dez out of the store***

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**The Breakup**

_(Austin's P.O.V.)_

Kira never lets go of my hand on the way to Mini's, thank goodness. It would've been awkward to not know where the food court is when I hang out there like every day. We order our food and sit down at a table.

"So," I say, not knowing how to start the conversation.

"You excited for your concert on Friday? Two days! I heard this one's gonna be packed since it's a Friday at the beach and stuff," Kira says.

"I had to cancel it," I say.

"Why?" she asks, shocked.

"Oh, you know, it was gonna be a big audience. I got too nervous when I heard how busy it was gonna be," I lie.

"But you're Austin Moon. You never get nervous," she says with a confused expression on her face. Well, someone could've told me that! I mean, I guess it's just a matter of how I feel and it's something that doesn't have to be "remembered", but that just made my lie seem like a lie!

"Yeah, I know. It's just… Ummmm…. I lost my lucky necklace. Yup. I always wear a necklace with this dog whistle on it," I manage, thinking of what I was wearing yesterday, "and I lost it. I can't perform without it."

"Austin, you're wearing it right now," Kira replies, pointing to the necklace around my neck.

"Am I? Well I guess it's too late to go back now." I laugh nervously.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Actually, no. Listen Kira, you're a great girl, but I just realized I have feelings for someone else. I think we should just be friends." Did I just say that? I didn't even think before I spoke! What am I doing? I know nothing about this girl! She could be the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm breaking up with her! Plus, Dez said that her dad is the guy who signed me to his record label! Minus one point for Austin Moon.

"You're breaking- It's Ally, isn't it?" Kira says, at first a bit confused, then acting as if it all makes sense.

"What makes you think it's-"

She cuts me off. "Who is it, then?"

"Ally," I mumble.

"Good." What? Good? Why would that be good?

My face must show total confusion because Kira chuckles and says, "I always knew that, deep down, you liked her. I mean, I like you, or I wouldn't have gone out with you. But, I just didn't think I was the right one for you. I went along, assuming you'd figure it out at some point. And now that you have, I'm actually really happy for you." Wow. Is it that obvious? And does this mean I liked her before I lost my memory? I guess so. I better be more subtle with my flirting, though. No way would Ally like me.

"Thanks, Kira. You're the best." I stand up and hug her. By this time, we've finished our lunch. I leave money on the table.

"Well, I gotta go. And don't worry. My dad never knew about us and never will." **(1) **I smile and head back to Sonic Boom.

"You _broke up_ with her?!" Ally shouts when I tell her the story. I found her asleep in a chair in the middle of Sonic Boom with a bright light shining on her. She's kinda mad I woke her up. "Austin! You don't even remember her! Why would you do that?" She thinks for a moment and then says, "Did Trish and Dez have something to do with it?"

"Trish and- Why would _they_ have something to do with me breaking up with my girlfriend?"

"No reason," she replies quickly. "So, why _did_ you break up with her?"

"I-uh-found someone new," I tell her, scratching my neck awkwardly.

"Oh." The awkward gets so thick you can feel it with your hands. "So….. Can I ask who this person is?"

"Um…. She's a girl. With hair. And eyes."

"Gee, that narrows it down." She rolls her eyes. "It's okay if you don't wanna tell me. I wouldn't tell you if it were me."

"Wait. You like someone?"

"What sixteen-year-old girl doesn't?"

"Touché."

"So…. Any more information about this new girl?"

"Nope. Are you gonna tell me who _you_ like?"

"Nope." Then, an awkward silence settles over us. How did this conversation get to be like this?

"So, anything planned to help my memory?" I ask, trying to get back to a normal conversation.

"What's the point? I mean, sure, we all want you to get your memory back, but the only way to do that is by changing your life and that other thing." I sigh.

"What happened?" I ask, shocked by her response. She looks at me with a confused expression. "You were so hopeful and optimistic yesterday. Even earlier today. Now you're so….. not."

"I got slapped in the face by reality," Ally deadpans. "It had nothing to do with your memory, but I definitely got a reality check earlier." Huh. Wonder what this "reality check" was. I sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, I know I'll get them back. My life _has_ to change at some point, right?" She smiles slightly for some unknown reason.

"I'm sure it will, eventually. But, remember, that other event has to happen within five minutes of your life changing. What if that other event doesn't happen?"

"It will. I know it. If I don't get my memories back…" I trail off. I'm not sure what'll happen if I don't get them back. "We have to keep trying, even if we know it won't do anything. We can't just give up." I look at her with puppy dog eyes.

"So he can still do the eyes," Ally mumbles. "Fine. I have a photo album of all our adventures in the practice room. Let's go look through it."

"You keep a photo album of our adventures?"

"It looks more like a scrapbook, but yeah." I follow her up to the practice room. I still can't get over the fact that I designed this room. Everywhere you look there's another surprise. I look around, smiling at the large 'A' on the wall. It's funny how both our names start with 'A'.

"C'mon, Austin," Ally says. She's sitting on the couch and patting the spot next to her. I go over and sit down. We sit really close, our shoulders, arms, and legs touching. We both have to see the book. That's the only reason why…. Okay, so _maybe _we don't have to be this close, but she's so warm, and I'm kinda in love with her. Don't judge. Who wouldn't be in love with her? I mean, seriously. She's _Ally_.

"This was when we sank Shiny Money's boat. Shiny Money's that rapper you performed with at the Miami Internet Music Awards." **(2)** They told me about the trash bag outfits and how Trish and Dez didn't catch him. "And this was when you worked at the Melody Diner and you had a huge crush on a girl named Cassidy. We wrote a song that you sang to her when you asked her out, but she was in a band and moved to L.A." I smile at the picture of Team Austin at the diner. We all looked so happy and carefree. We spend two hours looking through the scrapbook. Then, Ally takes out her camera. It's an old-fashioned one that spits out the picture as soon as you take it. "And this is when you lost your memory. Say cheese!" We both smile as she takes the picture. It's a really good picture. She grabs some glue and decorations and puts it in the scrapbook. In her careful handwriting, she writes, _May 27, 2013- Austin lost his memory. _**(3) **

"Well, now I know everything that's ever happened to us," I say. That scrapbook was detailed. "I have an idea of what to do now! Let's go get pancakes!" I'm craving them. Then again, from what I know, I'm always craving them.

"Okay, c'mon," Ally says, grabbing her purse. I'm still sitting on the couch, and she ruffles my hair as she passes me to get to the door. I smile and follow her. We walk through the mall to the pancake cart. As we're walking, I grab her hand. In a friendly way, of course. Thank goodness she doesn't pull away. She just smiles slightly and we swing our arms as we walk. When we get our pancakes- Ally gets one blackberry pancake while I get a stack of chocolate chip pancakes- we sit down and just talk for hours.

"Well, I better go. It's getting late," I say, getting up.

"Yeah, same here," she says.

"See you, tomorrow, Als," I say, smiling.

She hugs me tightly and says, "Bye, Austin." As we pull away from the hug, she kisses my cheek, gives me a shy wave and walks away, blushing. I smile. Whatever I did to deserve that, I better do it more often. I feel a blush creeping on my cheeks. I'm still standing there, grinning like an idiot, long after Ally's gone. Maybe she does like me. Or maybe it was a friendly kiss. I'm hoping for the first one.

When I'm finally able to walk, I head home. I get in the shower and get in bed. I burry myself in my blankets and fall asleep with thoughts of Ally crowding my brain.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! OMG HE DUMPED KIRA FOR ALLY! AND KIRA WAS HAPPY ABOUT IT! And Ally kissed his cheek? Maybe their love lives aren't doomed after all! But, there's still the matter of Austin's memories... Anyways I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NEW EPISODE ISN'T TILL SUNDAY! I'M SO UPSET! And again sorry about the chapter name... Well, thanks for reading and please review! Love you!**

**~Maddie :)**

**(1) I know that in the show Jimmy knows but in this story he doesn't**

**(2) I don't know what it was called so I just said what sounded right. Sorry if its wrong. :(**

**(3) Made up the date. Obviously I didn't write it on this date but yeah... Bear with me. Or bare. Whichever is the write one...**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part VI Continued**

**Me: Heyy Megan...**

**Megan: Hi, Maddie! Austin and Ally told me all about how you got them together in an interview. And you got Trish and Dez together! You. Are. My. Idol. *Hugs me tightly***

**Me: Can't. Breath.**

**Megan: *Lets go* Sorry. But seriously, Auslly is like my Number One ship! Trez is number two... I mean, I've never seen so much chemistry! They're perfect! Thank you sooo much for getting them together! You're totes amaze!**

**Me: Yeahhhh I knowww... You know, you're not nearly as bad as they say you are. We should be best friends!**

**Megan: Omg yes! But, I need a story. So... Will you do me a favor?**

**Me: Anything for my best friend. *Takes breath and prepares to die of pain* I don't own Austin and Ally, or the characters, or anything else that I don't own... *Faints from pain***

**Megan: *Quickly writes story* *Realizes I've fainted* MADDIE! *Revives me***

**Me: So. Much. Pain. **

**Megan: I have an idea. *Shows me picture she took of Austin and Ally kissing***

**Me: HELLO! *Takes picture from Megan* *Fangirls with Megan***

**Megan: They are totes perf!**

**Me: Totes!**

***Megan and I skip off into the sunset fangirling about Auslly***

**The End**


	8. Picnics, Parks, Pickles, and Pancakes

**Hello, there! Sooo, this chapter is kinda fluffy... I don't really like it. I mean, I like fluffiness, but I just don't like the chapter... I dunno. I don't really know where to go with the story. I know how I wanna end it, but I want it to be kinda long... If you have ANY ideas for a future chapter PLEASE include it in a review or PM me! I'm BEGGING you! I don't wanna sound conceited, but I really like this story! It's fun to write and I don't want it to end BUT I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! Okay so now I'm gonna continue my disclaimer... To some of your enjoyment but to my TORTURE! (Just kidding I love writing my disclaimers)**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part VII**

**Me: *Walks into HQ and sees Ross and Laura kissing* *Contains fangirling and just watches* *Takes like 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 pictures* **

**Ross: *Kissing Laura***

**Laura: *Kissing Ross***

**Me: *Can't contain fangirling anymore* SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG RAURA RAURA RAURA RAURA YOU GUYS ARE LIKE PERFECT CAN I JUST DIE JUST KIDDING I DON'T WANNA DIE CUZ THEN I WOULDN'T BE BASKING IN THIS RAURANESS AND OMG MY RAURA FEELS ARE CRAZY AND I CAN'T BREATH AND I'M ABOUT TO-**

**Ross: *Rudely cutting me off* MADDIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Laura: *Blushing but also kinda freaked out from seeing me* Ummm heyyy Maddie...**

**Me: Hi Laura! *Waves to Laura* And Ross, you called me here...**

**Ross: I did? Ohhh right! So Austin told me you're friends with Megan Simms, the reporter from Cheetah Beat.**

**Me: Yup! She's mah bestie!**

**Laura: Someone actually wants to be friends with you?**

**Me: *Not realizing Laura's insulting me* Yeah! We have our ships in common... **

**Ross: ANYWAYS! I need her to do an interview with R5. Our fanbase is dropping.**

**Me: R5'S FANBASE IS DROPPING? HOW DARE THOSE IDIOTS! OF COURSE ROSS! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR R5! *Salutes and runs out of HQ to find Megan***

**Laura: She's...**

**Ross: Yeah...**

* * *

**Picnics, Parks, Pickles, and Pancakes**

_(Ally's P.O.V.)_

_ Why'd I kiss Austin last night? I mean, I know it was just a kiss on the cheek, but what if he doesn't like me? That would make everything awkward. Although, I guess I can just pretend it never happened and if he mentions it, I can just act like it was a friendly kiss._

I close my book quickly as the singer himself waltzes into Sonic Boom. He glances at the book. He knows he has the power to take it. It seems as though he's contemplating whether or not what I wrote is important enough to risk his possible death. I glare at him like _I know what you're thinking, and I will personally see to your death if you take it. _He smiles.

"I wasn't actually gonna," he says. It's weird how well we can understand each other just by looks. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"Well, it's Thursday," I say, "so I have girls' day with Trish." Suddenly my phone beeps.

_From: Trish_

_Hey, Ally. Can't come to girls' day today. I just got a job at Moons' Mattress Kingdom. I get to sleep all day again. Plus, Austin's parents know me and like me and I really don't wanna get fired. Sorry. Maybe we can do something Saturday._

Huh. That was ironically perfect timing. "Nevermind," I say. "Trish just cancelled. Apparently, she got a job at your parents' store."

"So we can hang out?" he asks with a hopeful look on his face. I smile and nod. He hasn't mentioned last night, which may be a good thing or a bad thing. He may just have forgotten about it or passed it off as a friendly kiss. Or, he may know I like him and not feel the same way. I'm hoping he forgot. I mean, he _did _lose his memory, like, four days ago. "Yay!" he shouts. His childishness used to get on my nerves, but now I find it strangely endearing. Funny how love can change the way a person's actions affect you. That made no sense, but whatever.

"So what do you wanna do?" I ask, hopping on the counter. My cousin, Jake, is taking over my shift. As if by unspoken agreement (I wouldn't be surprised if that's literally what happened), Austin and I head up to the practice room.

"What do we usually do on days like this?" Austin asks, sitting on the couch.

"Well, we could write some songs, go see a movie, go to the park-"

"Let's go to the park!" Austin shouts. "Ooh! We could have a picnic!" He's smiling and jumping up and down.

"Great idea! I'll bring the food, you bring the blanket?"

"Deal! Race ya!" Austin dashes out of the practice room and out of the store, probably home. I hope he can find a blanket. His parents surely showed him where everything is as soon as he got home.

I rush home and make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They're Austin's favorite. I also make chocolate chip pancakes for dessert. I pack these along with some fruit, pickles, chips, and lemonade in the picnic basket, adding napkins, plates, silverware, and cups. Then, I run to the park as fast as I can.

Austin's already waiting for me, sitting on the red-and-white checkered blanket. "I win," he says, smirking.

"Well you didn't have to make sandwiches and pancakes!" I argue.

"You made pancakes?" he says, forgetting everything else. He reaches for the basket.

"Not till you eat your lunch," I tell him, moving the basket away from his reach. He gives up and sits with his arms crossed over his chest. I give him two sandwiches on a plate, knowing that's how much he usually eats. Sometimes I feel like I'm acting like his mother.

"Thanks," he says, taking the plate. He grabs the lemonade and pours us each a cup. I put the bag of chips and the fruit in between us and we start eating. We talk about everything from my favorite color to the latest news on his memories. "Goldie hasn't really talked to me lately." Then, he remembers something. "Oh! She told me her name was Sarah in my dream last night! But, that doesn't really help."

"Interesting," I say, giggling a little. "Well, _Sarah _needs to tell us more about this second event. I mean, it's like she doesn't want us to get your memories back." He nods. We've finished our food. I ate one pancake, and he ate four. Typical Austin.

"Let's not think about my memories right now," he says. "Tag! You're it!" he shouts childishly, tapping my shoulder. Then, he hops up and runs over to the playground equipment. I roll my eyes playfully and run after him, happy I decided to wear converse today.

I can tell he's not trying too hard. It doesn't take long for me to tag him. Then, he starts running after me. I squeal and race away. I run onto the grass and around a few trees, trying to get him to slow down around the turns. After a bit I realize I don't hear his footsteps behind me anymore. I go behind the nearest tree and pause to catch my breath. All of a sudden, I feel a pair of strong arms around my waist. I squeal again.

"Gotchya!" Austin says, laughing. He lets go of me and starts to run, but I grab his hand to stop him.

"Let's not play anymore. I'm exhausted," I say, lying down on the grass to prove my point. He smiles and lies down next to me. We stare at the clouds, our arms touching. "I have a cloud watching club," I say smiling. "You came one time. The day we were getting to know each other better. You actually fell asleep out of boredom." He chuckles, which causes me to laugh.

"We've had some good times, haven't we?" he says. It seems like an innocent, light-hearted question, but I can sense the sadness and fear he's trying to hide.

"Yeah. We have." He doesn't bother smiling. He just stares at the sky. I inch closer to him, putting my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me. "Don't worry. We'll get your memories back, even if it's the last thing we do."

"I know. But I just can't help but wonder what might happen if we don't. I mean, I might lose my record label. My career could be over. That would mean yours could be, too. And what'll happen when we go back to school? I know it's only May, so summer break just started, but we don't know when I'll get my memories back. What if they send me back to kindergarten? What if-" I cut Austin off by placing my finger to his lips.

"Shhh," I say. "Let's not think about your memories right now." He smiles, knowing I'm quoting him from earlier. "We'll get them back before school starts. Everything will turn out fine. It always does." He nods. Suddenly, my phone beeps. "I'm late for my shift at Sonic Boom. C'mon, let's go," I say, pulling Austin up.

We clean up the picnic and walk back to Sonic Boom. We get some sweet looks from a few older couples. Huh. They probably think we're dating, like everyone else. If only it were true. We get to Sonic Boom too soon.

"That was fun," Austin says smiling.

"Yeah," I say. "Sometimes it's nice to just relax at the park with your best friend and just forget everything for a while." I think I see his face fall slightly when I say 'best friend', but I can't be sure.

"Mmhm. Well, I better take the blanket back home. So, I'll see ya later?" When he says this, I hear the message behind it: _Unless you're tired of me. _I smile. _Never._ He waves and walks out of the store. I hear him humming "Not a Love Song" on his way out. I decide to text Trish, knowing that she would never stay at a job for five hours without taking any breaks.

_To: Trish  
Hey. Whatchya doin'?_

I get a response almost immediately.

_From: Trish_

_Not spying on you and Austin with Dez if that's what you're asking._

_To: Trish_

_Why would you spy on us?! We were just hanging out!_

_From: Trish_

_Really? Well, that cuddling and cloud watching on the grass looked like something people would do on a date. ;)_

_To: Trish_

_Trust me! We were JUST hanging out as friends. I promise! I mean, I wouldn't have minded if it was a date… but he doesn't like me so it wasn't one._

_From: Trish_

_Whatever…_

I sigh. Just then, a huge mob of customers floods the store. I manage to help all of them, but it takes three hours. Sometime in those three hours, Austin shows up. He helps me out a lot. Finally, it's eleven o'clock, and I flip the 'open' sign to 'closed'. Austin and I slump against the counter, exhausted. We haven't spoken at all in these three hours, except for "He gets three dollars in change" or "Show that lady where the violins are."

"Thanks for the help, Austin," I say.

"Anytime," he replies. "Wow. It's late. I wish we could've hung out more. I guess there's always tomorrow." I wish he didn't have to leave, but I know how tired he is. He pulls me in for a hug and I wrap my arms around his neck. I smile as his scent floods my nose. I can't quite explain it, but imagine the best thing you've ever smelled, and multiply that by a thousand. But, he doesn't wear cologne. He just naturally smells this good. I sigh as we pull away. It seems like our hugs are getting longer and longer, but I'm not complaining. "Bye, Als." He smiles and walks out of the store.

Before I lock up, I decide to write in my book.

_Thursday, May 31, 2013_

_Today, Austin and I went on a picnic at the park. It originally started as us hanging out. We ate and played tag and everything was normal. For a while we just forgot about the whole memory loss thing and went back to how things used to be. Well, Austin didn't realize it, but I did. Anyways, after we played tag, we just rested on the grass and watched clouds. We finally talked about Austin's memories, and he's more worried about it than he lets on. We were laying really close and having this heart-to-heart, and, I dunno, I guess it just turned into a date in my head. I've been dreaming of going on a date with Austin, but this isn't really what I meant. I just wish someday he'll actually ask me out. All I know is that the picnic today, the impossible happened: My feelings for Austin Moon grew even more._

I put down my pencil and sigh. I just wish it was as easy as in the movies. The girl likes the guy and he likes her. But, I know that's impossible. This is real life. Austin likes a new girl. I walk home with this in my head. I hop in bed and fall asleep. I dream of a perfect world for Austin and me.

* * *

**Ba-Bam! That's chapter 8! Wow I can't believe it's already chapter 8! And again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! I NEED YOUR GUYS' HELP! So yeah... Thanks for reading and please review! Love ya! :)**

**~Maddie :)**

**P.S. Ummm if you guys know your Roman numerals, can you help me out? Cuz I'm kinda guessing and I don't know what comes next and I gotta continue this Roman numeral thing so yeahhh... I need your help. A LOT.**

** Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part VII Continued**

**Me: *Walks up to Megan* Hey Megan! I have a story for you! Well, more like an interview... But you can turn it into a story!**

**Megan: Cool! With who?**

**Me: R5!**

**Megan: R5? OMG I LOVE THEM! ROSS IS TOTES ADORBS! Have you realized he looks a lot like Austin?**

**Me: I know right? They could be twins!**

**Megan: Is he dating that girl Laura Marano? I mean, I've seen pictures, but I dunno if it's true...**

**Me: Well, I happen to be close to them and I can safely tell you... YES!**

**Megan: OMG OMG OMG! RAURA AND AUSLLY ARE LIKE MY TWO FAVORITE SHIPS AND THEY'RE BOTH HAPPENING AHHHHH! **

**Me: I KNOW RIGHT?! Laura looks sooo much like Ally! Don'tchya think? **

**Megan: Totes! OMG! Austin and Ally are dating, and Ross and Laura are dating! Ironic, huh?**

**Me: Yup. But they're perfect! So, I'm guessing it's a yes for the interview?**

**Megan: Totes! Tell them I'll meet them at the Cheetah Beat office tomorrow at one.**

**Me: Okay! See ya soon Megan! *Waves and walks off to tell R5**

**The End**

**What will happen at the R5 interview? Will Megan mention Raura? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON MADDIE'S AWESOME DISCLAIMERS!**


	9. Dallas

**Heyyyyy! First off, thanks for all the reviews! You guys make me happy! I love those reviews more than Austin loves Ally, if ya know what I mean. ;) Soooo shoutout to paula0109 for giving me the idea for the dream! Sooo... It'll come up in the next chapter so don't think I wrote it and forgot to mention it anywhere else. And shoutout to Harmonious Wolf for giving me Roman numerals! Thanks to both of you! Now for the most painful part of the author's notes... You guys know where I'm going with this...**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimers: Part VIII**

**Me: *Sitting in the Cheetah Beat office* Megan! Can I film the interview so we can post it on the website as well as you writing about it?!**

**Megan: Maddie! That would be TOTES AMAZE!**

**Me: Yay! **

***R5 walks in***

**Megan: Hey guys!**

**Me: *Expertly containing my fangirling* **

**Megan: So I'm Megan Simms, reporter of Cheetah Beat, in case you didn't notice, and this is Maddie, my bestie! She's gonna be recording the interview to put on the website. **

**Riker: Sounds good. Nice to meet you guys.**

**Megan: Okay, you guys can sit on those couches and we can get started. *Sits doen across from R5***

**Me: *Starts camera***

**Megan: *Looking at camera* Hi, I'm Megan Simms from Cheetah Beat and I'm here with R5!**

**R5: *Waving and saying hi***

**Megan: So, why don't you all introduce yourselves?**

**Ross: I'm Ross, and I play guitar.**

**Rocky: I'm Rocky, and I play guitar.**

**Riker: I'm Riker, and I play bass.**

**Rydel: I'm Rydel, and I play keyboard.**

**Ratliff: And I'm Ratliff, and I play drums.**

**Megan: So, why do you call yourselves R5?**

**Ross: Well, all our names start with 'R' and there are five of us, so R5. *Gesturing to the others***

**Megan: Ohhhh... **

**Me: *Rolls eyes***

**Megan: I saw that, Maddie. Anyways, so you're all siblings? **

**Me: *Mumbles amateur***

**Megan: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing! Love you!**

**Megan: Thought so.**

**Ratliff: Umm... getting back to the question, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, and Ross are all siblings, but I'm not a part of the Lynch family.**

**Megan: Oh. So what's your last name?**

**Rocky: Ratliff. His first name is Ellington, but everyone calls him Ratliff.**

**Me: Duh! Gosh, Megan, I love you, but you need to do your research.**

**Megan: *Glares at me* **

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Dallas**

_(Austin's P.O.V.)_

_ I'm on a date with Ally Dawson. I'm on a date with Ally Dawson. I'm on a date with Ally Dawson. _

_ I'm at Champy's Sports Grill with Ally on our first real date. We're talking and laughing about who knows what. She's just as happy as I am. Suddenly, Ally morphs into someone else. She has gray hair and gold eyes. Great. _

_ "Hello, Austin," Sarah says. _

_ "You just _had_ to interrupt this dream, didn't you," I say, rolling my eyes. I've become fairly good at being aware that I'm dreaming and controlling my dreams. But, I have no control over when Sarah interrupts. _

_ "Now, now, let's not be feisty. I've been looking in an ancient book of spells. Honestly, I want you to get your memories back. I'm not evil." I scoff. " Okay, so, maybe I'm not the most non-evil person… Anyways_, _I came to tell you that you better hurry up. Your life needs to change and the other event needs to happen within this week, or your memories will be gone forever. The spell will consume them and disappear."_

_ "C-consume them?" I ask, nervous. She nods. That woman has the nerve to smile. She said she helps relationships with problems. Well, from what I've heard, Ally and I didn't have problems. I think she's just using us for her own personal enjoyment. I think she knows exactly what I need to do, but she just doesn't feel like giving up her soap opera. "Well, maybe it would be easier if you just _told _me what I need to do. I know you know." I glare at her._

_ "I really don't," she says, "but you're half right about the entertainment thing. I can see the future, to a certain extent. There was a ninety percent chance that your friendship, or whatever you two call yourselves-I don't understand why you don't just ask the poor girl out already- would end up in tatters. I lost a best friend once, and I don't want it happening to you two. The entertainment was just an added advantage." _

_ "Ally would never- That can't be-"_

_ "Oh, don't hurt yourself. Anyways, the other event is something you'll have to figure out for yourself." I'm hating Sarah more and more each dream. Then, I hear a ding. "Oh! Would you look at that. It's already ten! You better wake up. Ally needs your help." With that, Sarah disappears into a golden mist._

I wake with a start. _What does Ally need my help with?_ I think to myself. I get in the shower and get ready. Then, I grab a stack of pancakes for the road. I eat while I walk, trying to figure out what Ally might need help with.

_Maybe the store's busy. _This is the only thing I can think of. Finally, I get to Sonic Boom. I pause in the doorway when I see Ally talking to some guy with floppy brown hair. I can smell his Summer Breeze cologne from over here, and it takes everything I have not to cough and run to get some fresh air.

"So what do you say, Als?" the annoying idiot asks, stealing my nickname.

"Don't call me that," is all she says.

"C'mon! You've never had a boyfriend and I can't imagine anyone else who would actually ask you out, so just come while a guy actually _wants _to go out with you!" Did he really just say that? I guess he did, cause I can see Ally's eyes filling with tears. I decide to step in.

"Actually," I say, walking over and surprising both of them, "Ally has a boyfriend." I'm a few inches taller than the boy, so I look down at him.

"And who would _that _be?"

I send a silent message to Ally, _just go with it. _I'm in front of her, so I can only hope she doesn't look too surprised when I say, "Me."

"_You? _Austin Moon would actually ask Ally Dawson out?"

"Yes, he would, Dallas," Ally cuts in. So this is Dallas, the jerk. I get it now. Ally crosses her arms over her chest.

Dallas laughs. "This is great! Now I don't have to feel bad for rejecting Ally's sorry butt!" Okay, if he doesn't leave soon, his face is gonna be rearranged.

"I can't believe I ever liked you," Ally says.

"Oh, please," Dallas says. "I've got kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way," he flips his hair obnoxiously, not the charming way, "a great smile, and I smell like a fresh summer breeze."

"There's nothing fresh about a gallon of cologne," I mumble. Ally giggles. Then, she realizes something.

"Wait, how did you-"

"Oh, that stupid little brown book helped. I don't know why no one else has read it. I mean, there's good stuff in there."

"Just go, Dallas," I say. I can't stand seeing his face any more, much less hear his voice insulting Ally and everything she does.

"Fine," he says. Well that was easy. "I didn't wanna see _her _face any more anyways." He leaves the store laughing. I don't get what was so funny.

"Thanks, Austin," Ally says. I can tell she's about to cry, so all I do is pull her into a tight hug. She hugs me back and cries. I feel the tears on my shoulder seeping through my shirt. I know today isn't going to be a day about me and my memories. And I'm okay with that. I could lose my memories forever and I wouldn't care, as long as I never see Ally like this again.

Ally sniffles and pulls away slightly, so she's looking at me, but I still keep a gentle grip around her waist. "But the thing is he's right."

"Ally," I say, lowering my face so I'm looking her in the eyes. I wipe a few tears from her cheeks with my thumbs. "Listen to me. Any guy would be the luckiest guy in the world to go out with you. Heck, any guy would be the luckiest guy in the world just to talk to you. Dallas is just a huge jerk and he's trying to mask the fact that he regrets ever rejecting you." She smiles slightly and hugs me again. She knows I mean it, but she doesn't know just _how much. _

I burry my face in her hair, inhaling the strawberry scent. I don't know how long we stand there, just hugging each other tightly, before Ally yawns. "Can we close the store today?" Ally asks me, looking up with her big, watery brown eyes, like a child. I nod and walk over to turn the sign over. Luckily, we don't have to help anyone left over in the store because no one's come in today.

I ask her if she wants to go home, but she says she'd rather stay here and just be with me. It gives me a warm feeling to know she'd rather hang out with me in this hard time than anyone else, even Trish. Ally takes my hand and we walk up to the practice room. She walks in the closet and brings out a few movies and some snacks, as well as a gallon of ice cream with a label that said _Fruity Mint Swirl. _

She looks at me like 'You don't mind, do you?', and I just smile. She knows I don't mind. Ally puts in the first movie, _Tangled. _"This is my favorite Disney movie," she says. We sit together on the couch and share the ice cream, which is actually delicious.

We're already halfway through the movie. Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder are in a boat watching the floating lanterns, living Rapunzel's dream. Ally's fallen asleep, her head on my shoulder. Suddenly, she throws her arm around me loosely, resting it on my stomach. She smiles and her eyelids flutter. She must be having a dream. I watch her sleep with a smile. My arm is around her shoulders.

She wakes up just as Flynn is calling for Rapunzel after he escapes from prison. Mother Gothel stabs him as he gets into the tower. Ally bites her lip nervously and I smile. Finally, Mother Gothel dies and Rapunzel saves Flynn. They kiss and Ally smiles.

"I wish it was that easy," Ally says suddenly. "Like, meet some complete stranger and have him be the one. No complications. No second guessing. Just happy endings." I nod. We've finished the ice cream and she's got some on her nose. I smile.

"Yeah." I don't really know what else to say. I don't remember any complications or second guessing. I mean, I only remember stuff since five days ago. I guess breaking up with Kira was a complication, but I knew I was doing the right thing. It wasn't second guessing.

She smiles sadly. "You don't remember any of your past crushes, but there were definitely complications. You tried to write a song for one girl, Cassidy. Well, I tried to, but you weren't very good at communicating your feelings. Eventually, everything was fine, but we got in a fight. Obviously we made up, but Cassidy ended up moving to California. You never did get your date."

I smile. "I dunno. Even though I don't remember her, I'm kinda happy I never got the date. She seemed to bring me that much closer to finding the right girl." She knows I'm not going to tell her who it is, so we just sit there in comfortable silence. Ally lays her head in my lap and I play with her hair. She falls asleep again, and I do, too. Watching movies and eating snacks is tiring.

Luckily, I don't dream anything.

"Austin, wake up." Ally's beautiful voice tells me. I open my eyes slightly and see that she's sitting up again. "Trish called. She and Dez want to meet us at Mini's for the latest on your memories."

"Okay," I say. Her hair is sticking up all over. I smile and fix it. She blushes slightly. Then, I realize she's still got ice cream on her nose. "One sec," I say, grabbing a napkin and wiping it. She smiles and laughs.

"C'mon." We walk out of the practice room and over to Mini's.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 9. Next chapter will be them talking about stuff at Mini's but does anyone have any ideas about what should happen after? And OMG OMG OMG I KNOW MY DISCLAIMER ISN'T VERY GOOD TODAY SO DON'T GIVE ME GRIEF ABOUT IT! Haha I'm just kidding. I would never yell at you unless I'm fangirling. But I'm not kidding about my bad disclaimer. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF! **

**~Maddie :)**

**Oh P.S. If the story looks weird like a bunch of lines are through it, PM me or put it in a review and I'll try to fix it.**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part VIII Continued**

**Me: Hey, I'm sorry, but it's true! You know like nothing about them!**

**Megan: Just let me do the interview! **

**Me: Do your research!**

**Megan: I'll do the disclaimer and give you a potion that'll make it not hurt anymore if you let me GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Deal! *Takes potion***

**Megan: Maddie doesn't own Austin and Ally or Tangled!**

**Me: *Feeling pain* AHHHHHHHH IT DIDN'T WORK!**

**Megan: *Ignoring my pain* Don't worry, we're still besties! Anyways, Ross, I've been told that you're dating Laura Marano! Please confirm that it's true!**

**Ross: *Laughs* Haha yeah. Laura and I are dating now. **

**Rydel: He's always asking me what dates he should take her on! It's hilarious!**

**Riker: And when he talks in his sleep, he always says 'Laura' over and over again!**

**Ratliff: And this one time, Laura and I hugged, I don't even remember why, but he got SO MAD! He almost punched me in the face!**

**Rocky: And he makes up these Laura jokes just to please her!**

**Everyone except Ross: *Cracking up***

**Ross: *Blushing* Ummm... Rydel loves Ratliff! *Runs out before Rydel can kill him***

**The End**

**P.P.S. What's gonna happen with Rydellington? Oh and sorry if any of the R5 facts are false. **


	10. My Wonderful Friday Gets Worse

**Hi hi! It's like 9:33, and oddly enough I'm kinda tired. I AM SO MAD THERE WAS NO AUSLLY IN THE NEW EPISODE LAST NIGHT! AND THERE WAS NO PROMO FOR THE NEXT ONE! WHO DOES DISNEY THINK THEY ARE HUH? GOSH! Anyways, I don't really have anything else to say except OMG WE'RE ON CHAPTER 10 ALREADY THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS! AND READ THE BOTTOM IT'S IMPORTANT! Now... Do I even have to say it anymore?**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part IX**

_**Now, here's where we left off:**_

_**Ross: *Blushing* Ummm... Rydel loves Ratliff! *Runs out before Rydel can kill him.***_

**Me: Well, there's a dramatic turn of events! **

**Rydel: *Wide-eyed and blushing***

**Ratliff: *Mirrors Rydel***

**Everyone else: *Trying really hard not to laugh and say DUH!***

**Megan: Ahem, well, let's just get on with the interview...**

**Rocky: Wait, wait, wait. This is interesting. *Strikes dramatic interested pose***

**Riker: This isn't interesting... THIS IS HILARIOUS! *Laughs***

**Me: Yeah! Megan, hon, please take over the camera. *Trades places with Megan***

**Megan: Do I get a say in this?**

**Rocky, Riker, and Me: Nope!**

**Me: So, Rydel, is what Ross said true?**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**My Wonderful Friday Gets Worse**

_(Ally's P.O.V.)_

On our way to Mini's, I notice Austin looking over at me regularly. After a while, I say, "Whatchya lookin' at?"

He smiles and replies, "Just making sure you're okay, and the redness in your eyes is going down." He tries to hide it, but I can see a faint blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Good to know," I say, smiling back. He knows I know that's not the only why, but he also knows I'm not going to push it. Finally, we arrive at Mini's, where Trish and Dez are waiting for us at our usual table.

"We spend a lot of time here, don't we?" Austin says as we sit down. We all nod.

"So, how's your day been?" Dez says. Trish rolls her eyes.

"Let's just cut to the chase. Austin, any updates?"

"Yeah. Sarah interrupted my dream last night." He pouts. It must have been a pretty good dream.

"Aaaand?" I say, coaxing him to go on.

"It was a good dream." Wow. Just wow. Trish slaps him.

"She meant aaaaand what did Sarah tell you?"

"Wait, wait, wait. What was your dream about?" Dez asks. Trish and I give him the same look, and he says, "What? This is important stuff!"

"Umm I-er-pancakes! I dreamed of a world full of pancakes!" Liar. Apparently, I'm the only one that knows he's not telling the truth because Trish and Dez buy it.

"So, what did Sarah tell you?" I press, trying to get to the _real_ important stuff.

He sighs. "She said my life had to change and the other event had to happen within this week, which means we only have two days! I mean, unless she meant until next Thursday, but I'm pretty sure she meant by Sunday."

"Well there goes all hope," Trish says, leaning back against her chair.

"C'mon guys, we can still do this!" I say.

"We can't change Austin's life in two days," Dez says sadly. If Dez doesn't think this'll work, I don't know who will.

Austin sighs. "Ally, maybe they're right. We don't even know how to change my life. Why bother?"

"Because, Austin. We can't just give up. When we were writing "Break Down the Walls", do you remember what we did?" He looks at me. "What? We've told you the story. Anyways, we stayed up _all night _working on the song. It took hours just to think of the tune! But we never gave up, and it reached number one on iTunes!"

"But that was a song, not changing someone's life. Plus, what about the other thing we know _nothing_ about?" Trish says. Dez nods in agreement.

I look around at the three of them in shock. "You guys really wanna just give up on Austin? We still have two days, people! And I will stop at _nothing _to get my Austin back!" With that, I swiftly stand up and storm away to Sonic Boom, not even taking into account that I called Austin mine. Of course, it could be mine as in my friend, but it could also be mine as in my crush and literally _mine, _like no one else's but mine. That made no sense. I hear footsteps behind me. Without turning around, I say, "I can't believe you would just give up on yourself, Austin."

"I'm not Austin, but I can go get him if you want." I stop and whirl around to find Dez. "Listen, Ally, I thought about what you said, and you're right. I can't just give up on my best friend. We've still got two days, and I wanna help you try to get his memories back."

"Thanks, Dez," I say, smiling. I hug him, but it's not an Austin hug. It's a normal hug. There's a huge difference. "So where are Austin and Trish?" I ask as we walk into the practice room to brainstorm some ideas on what could change Austin's life.

"They went home," he says flatly. "I tried to convince them not to give up, but they wouldn't listen."

"Oh. So anyways, what do you think will change his life, that _won't _cause him mental or bodily harm?"

"Ooh! Wait, no, that won't work. Maybe we could- No, that won't work either. Oh! I got it! You could- Nah, he would kill me. Well, I got nothin'."

"Well, what if he meets a famous celebrity?" I suggest. "Never mind, we wouldn't be able to get one to come meet him."

Dez's phone beeps, and he sighs. "Sorry, Ally. I gotta go. My mom just found out I've been keeping the kangaroo in my room. See you later." I nod and wave. He shuts the door behind him as he leaves the practice room. I sit down at the piano.

I look at the clock. It's 3:33. I always make wishes when all the numbers are the same. "I wish Austin would get his memory back," I mumble to myself.

"Yeah. Me too." I start and turn around to see Austin himself standing in the doorway. I don't feel like yelling at him right now.

"Then do something about it. Help me and Dez help you!" He sighs. "Why are you so hesitant all of a sudden?"

"I just-I don't-Maybe I-" He sighs again. I don't think he knows why. "Is it worth it?"

"Austin, how could you say that? Of course it's worth it! You'll never really be _you _without your memories." He sighs and nods.

"I guess we may as well try for the next two days. Besides, I want all the memories of you I can get." Is he flirting? If so, he's not doing a very good job.

"Thank you?" I'm sort of asking if it was a compliment. I can almost see him mentally slapping himself. I smile. By this time, he's sitting next to me on the piano bench.

"So, I was thinking," he starts awkwardly, "I mean, I was wondering what you and Trish were talking about the other night. When you came up here to talk to her." That was a little random. Like I would tell him. Trish thought he liked me, and apparently he put his arm around me when I was asleep in the movie. Eventually, I convinced her that he didn't like me, but I know that, deep down, she still believes he does. But he's practically a celebrity. And I'm just his best friend and songwriter. Not a crush, and definitely not a girlfriend.

"We were talking about that beach concert we told you about. We cancelled it, obviously, or you'd be there right now." He gives me a look like _I know that's not it_. But, he doesn't push it.

"So, wanna work on some new songs?" he asks, dropping the subject. I smile and nod.

"Sure. I have a few ideas." I open my book. He looks at the page I opened to. What are the odds that I opened to the same page I opened to last time? Austin's initials are still inside a heart. Luckily, he's kind of slow at putting two and two together since he lost his memory, so I act like nothing's wrong and just turn to the page I want. His face hasn't changed, which means he doesn't know what the initials were. He looks at the song I opened to.

"Say You'll Stay? That looks like a love song." His face still shows the same disgust.

"They're all I've been writing these days." _Shut up, Dawson. You were about to blurt out you like him. _"And besides, remember the fight that caused your memory loss? Yeah, that fight was caused cause you wanted to write a love song for Kira."

"I wanted to write a love song for Kira?"

"Well, I mean, you said it wasn't for Kira, but who else would it have been about?"

"I can think of a few people," he mumbles, scratching his neck.

"Whatever, let's just work on the song." I'm a little annoyed with him, and I can't say I know why.

"Fine, then." He plays the music I've written down.

After five hours of writing, singing, piano-playing, arguing, yelling, crying, apologizing, and hugging, we finally finish the song.

"Okay, sing it one more time, just so we know it doesn't need any more work." He yawns-it's nine o'clock and it's been a long day for both of us-but starts playing the piano and singing.

_It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday.  
It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night.  
Oh what do you say?  
Say you'll stay (hey-ey)  
Heyy (Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (Sta-ay)  
No More running around, running around  
(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.  
Ramona's hair, (Ramona's Hair)  
She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. (Yep, So Cute Man)  
Her lips so sweet (Her lips so sweet)  
And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking,  
Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please.  
Say you'll stay (hey-ey)  
Heyy (Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (Sta-ay)  
No More running around, running around  
(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.  
(And who-oo)  
knows, when we are together,  
We never wanna go, oh-oh.  
(And your love)  
Flows through any kind of weather.  
I just need to know, to know,  
That You,  
You'll be, there,  
Everytime I need you.  
Say you'll stay (hey-ey)  
Hey (Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (Sta-ay)  
No More running around  
Say you'll stay (hey-ey)  
Hey (Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey ( Sta-ay)  
No More running around, running around  
(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around, _

_When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay._

We finish singing. I say 'we' because I'm the one who sang everything I wrote in parentheses. Normally, in a concert, he would have been prerecorded, blah, blah, blah, and it would've been his voice. But, since this is _not _a concert, I did the singing.

"That was amazing!" I say. He smiles at me.

"Only cause you were helping me out," he replies modestly. Then, he yawns again. He gets up and walks over to the couch. I think about the day we've had. It started out on a bad note with the whole Dallas thing, then, we learned that we only have two days to get his memories back, and lastly, we wrote the song.

"Thanks again for being there for me today," I say, breaking the silence.

"Hey, being there for you is my job." He sounds exhausted. I know he's only here for me. I know it's selfish, but I kinda don't want him to leave.

"No, you're just the best best friend ever," I say, smiling.

"It's not my job?" he says jokingly. He can barely keep his eyes open.

I play along with the joke. "Nope. Your job is to be the best internet sensation there ever was." I wait for a reply, then realize he's asleep. I sigh. I know I have to wake him up so he can go home. I walk over to the couch. But, before I wake him up, I give him a quick peck on the cheek, just so I know I did. I smile and sigh. Even though he's sleeping, his cheek turns a light shade of pink, hardly noticeable. "Austin," I whisper, "you gotta get up so you can go home."

His eyes flutter open. "Huh?" he says tiredly.

"C'mon," I say, helping him up, "we gotta get you home."

"Okay," he says. He's still half asleep, but he can walk fine. I grab his hand, just in case. We walk down to my car and I drive him home. He falls asleep on the way to his house.

"Austin, you're home," I whisper, shaking him lightly to wake him up.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Als." He's fully awake now. He hugs me, still in his seat, and gets out of the car. I watch him walk inside and shut the door. Then, struggling to stay awake, I drive home.

I get ready for bed quickly. Once I'm in bed, I lay there, thinking about this morning. Austin still stood up for me, despite his memory loss. Though, he didn't really have to say he was my boyfriend. No, he doesn't like me. He just thought that saying he was my boyfriend would help the situation. But, I guess I can still hang on to that little sliver of hope that Trish gave me. Eventually, my head is cleared and I fall asleep.

* * *

**LOL WORST CHAPTER NAME YET! I'm not good at naming chapters, if you haven't noticed... So... This story will be ending soon... If it's more than 15 chapters, I'll be surprised. So, I have some ideas for a new story, but you tell me what you want. All my stories are about pairings, so you guys vote for the next one. I'll try to remember to put the voting choices on each chapter. If I forget, just tell me and I'll fix it. So, here are your choices, and where they're from:**

**Auslly (Austin and Ally, obviously)**

**Raura (Real life?)**

**Kick (Kickin' It)**

**Peddie (House of Anubis)**

**So, yeah please vote cuz I wanna please you guys! I mean, I guess you all would want Auslly, considering you're reading this story... But, if you're tired of Auslly and want one of the others, that's cool! I have ideas for all four so yeah. Oh and I have an idea for a sequel to this story, but I'll only do it if you guys want it so tell me... And BTW it's not someone else losing their memory, but it's still a sequel. So PLEASE vote for what my next story should be. The sequel should also be a part of that list, so I'll put it in there next chapter. So yeah thanks for reading and please review! Love you almost as much as I love R5! :)**

**~Maddie :)**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part IX Continued**

**Rydel: *Still frozen in shock***

**Rocky: I'll go ahead and answer for her. Yes.**

**Me: Ooooh! Totes juice!**

**Megan: *Sighs* I've taught her so well.**

**Riker: I dunno, it may just have been an excuse that Ross made up to get outta here.**

**Me: I agree! Rydel, I ask again: Is what Ross said true.**

**Rydel: *Snaps out of her shock, but is still blushing like a cherry tomato* Uhmm-Uh-I-Er-Ah-Uh... Yes. *Hangs head in embarrassment***

**Me: Ohh! Rydellington! So, Ellington, what do you have to say to this?**

**Ratliff: *Snapping out of shock* Uhmm-Uh-I-Er-Ah-Uh... *Clears through* I feel the same way? *Looks over at Rydel***

**Rocky: Oooooh! Plot twist!**

**Riker: Dude.**

**Rocky: What? Riker! Ratliff could end up as our brother-in-law! Then, Technically, we'd all be family!**

**Riker: Omigosh! You're right! And think of Rydel's name: Rydel Ratliff. Really rolls off the tongue.**

**Rydel: Guys! *Leans back against couch***

**Me: So, Ratliff... You gonna ask her out?**

**Megan: Yeah! Do it!**

**Ratliff: Uhm.. Okayy... Rydel, you wanna go out?**

**Rydel: *Looks awkwardly at camera, then, back at Ratliff* Uhmm... Sure...**

**Riker: Well, that wasn't awkward!**

**Rocky: Haha I know right?**

**Me: Well that's all the time we have!**

**Megan: Yup! Thank you, R5, for coming in, today!**

**Ratliff: Wait, where's Ross?**

**Ross: *Walks in* Right here. Congrats dude! You've got a girlfriend! And that girlfriend is my sister. Gross.**

**Rydel: *Walks evily over to Ross* Heyy Rossy...**

**Riker: Turn the camera off!**

**Rocky: What's about to go down will NOT be pretty! Bye guys! *Waves to camera***

**Megan: Okay okay! *Turns off camera***

**Riker: *Covers Megan's and my eyes***

**Ratliff: *Grabs popcorn that was conveniently placed in microwave.***

**Riker, Rocky and Ratliff: *Eat popcorn***

**Megan and Me: *Listen and wince when we hear Ross screaming***

_**Finally, Rydel finished beating up Ross and the Lynch boys went home while Ratliff and Rydel went on their date to the movies.**_

**The End**

**P.S. OMG I FORGOT TO ACTUALLY DISCLAIM EVERYTHING LOLOLOLOLOL! I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR "SAY YOU'LL STAY"! LOL AND I KNOW RATLIFF HAS A GIRLFRIEND BUT PRETEND HE DOESN'T! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR MY NEXT STORY! THANKS! LOL SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT DISCLAIMING IN THE THING!**


	11. The Day Before My Life Needs To Change

**Hey! So, I'm sorry it took kind of a while. And, this chapter isn't even that good so sorry bout that, too. OMG DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE CLIPS FROM SPAS AND SPICES AND COUPLES AND CAREERS? I AM FA-REAKING! OMG THE WAY HE ASKS ALLY OUT AND THE WAY THEY LOOK AT EACHOTHER AND ALL THE AUSLLY IS KILLING ME! And I don't feel like doing a disclaimer today, so I'll continue next chapter, sorry... So, please, READ ON! :)**

* * *

**The Day Before My Life Needs To Change**

_(Austin's P.O.V.)_

Again, I got, like, no sleep last night. My hair is still damp from the shower I took last night, despite my tiredness. Showers just help me think, I guess. Anyways, I get up, get dressed, and brush my teeth. I don't bother eating anything. I'm not hungry. All I can think about is the fact that I need my memories back by tomorrow, or they'll be gone forever. That's a pleasant thought to start the day with.

I walk to the mall, heading to my favorite store. Well, the only store I've been to that I remember, except the movie theater, but that's not a store. I look in and see Ally looking a little upset. Probably thinking about yesterday. I decide to do something totally weird, spontaneous, and hopefully funny in a weird, spontaneous way to get her to at least smile. So, I walk up to the double doors and yank them open, waltzing in like I own the place. Then, I walk up to the counter-she still hasn't seen me-and say, "What's up, Sweet Cheeks?" She looks up and gives me the strangest look. "I'm kidding," I say. "You looked down. I was trying to make you laugh. Guess it didn't work." I mumble the last part.

"You have a strange sense of humor," she says, smiling. At least she's smiling. I grin and shrug.

"So is everything okay?" I ask, getting back to how she looked before I walked in.

"Yeah, fine," she replies with a fakest smile I've ever seen. I give her a look. "Okay, so maybe not so fine. It's just-what if we don't get your memories back in time? What if you lose them forever?" I think about it for a moment. I've kind of gotten used to feeling like I'm missing half my brain.

"Then I lose them forever. But, no matter what happens, I know we'll get through it." Just then, Trish and Dez walk in the store.

"Guess who got a job at Paul's Pool Supplies?" Trish says in a sing-song voice. "I did. Anyways, Dez convinced me to help try to change Austin's life. So now we're back at square one."

"Why don't we go to the practice room and think?" Dez suggests.

"Okay, but I only have an hour break," Ally says. I can't believe she has to work on Saturdays. Bummer. We all head upstairs.

"So, what can we do to change my life?" I ask when we all sit down in a circle on the ground.

"You should know," Trish remarks.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Dez shouts proudly. "Why don't we have Ally tell us what would change her life, and since she and Austin are so much alike, maybe the same thing will change his life!"

"Dez, Austin and I have, like, nothing in common, except music," Ally reminds him.

"I dunno, Als. Dez has a point. When you think about it, we have a lot of things in common. We both have brown eyes, we both have great hair," I flip my hair, "and we are both _very_ attractive." I shoot Ally a cocky grin. I mean, everything I just said is true! Another attempt at flirting? Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I don't mean what I said.

"Okay, I don't mean to interrupt your flirt-fest, but we may as well try," Trish says, clearly annoyed. Flirt-fest? Whaaaaat? I roll my eyes.

"Okay, Ally, go lay on top of the piano," Dez instructs her. "Can I _please _touch your book, just so I can write what you say in it? You can even open it to whatever page you want me to use." She hesitates.

"Oh, fine!" she say. She grabs her book and opens to a blank page. "But if I see you turning to any other page…" she lets the sentence hang there. Dez nods. He grabs a pen and sits down in a chair, while Trish and I watch. Ally climb up on the piano and lay down.

"So, Ally, what would change your life the most?" my ginger friend asks. She thinks for a minute.

"Well, if I lost a family member, or a limb, or if I survived a traumatic experience."

"Gee, that helps," I pipe up. "Why don't we just cut my arm off? That'll help!" My voice is dripping with sarcasm, but I don't care. She must know Dez meant _positively _change her life.

"C'mon Austin, give her a break. She's trying her best," Trish tells me. I mumble an apology like a five-year-old who just got scolded by his mother.

"I mean, I guess knowing the one I lo-like likes me back might change my life," she adds to my previous answers.

"_Interesting,_" Dez says, smiling. He writes that down. She glares at him. Was she about to say love? I know it sounds gross, but I start gasping and my saliva goes down the wrong pipe. (Don't say ew. It happens to everyone.) So, as a result, I have a cough attack.

"Austin, you okay?" Trish asks.

"Yeah…. I just…. "I trail off and keep coughing. Then, some silver dust bursts out of my mouth. Maybe it wasn't saliva after all.

_Austin, don't forget. You only have until tomorrow to get your memories back. _

The dust has taken the form of Sarah, and she's talking to us. "I know, I know." I'm kind of annoyed with her right now.

_Oh, hello, Ally, dear. _Sarah's not even acknowledging Trish or Dez. _Do you still wish Austin would listen to you? Oh, ho ho, probably not! But you play a big part in the whole general picture of Austin's memories, and not just the fact that you made him lose them. _With that, she disappears into mist.

"I play a big part in you getting your memories back, huh?" Ally says.

"What if Ally dies? That would change Austin's life!"

"DEZ!" I shout. Ally's face is the face of a truly horrified girl. I pull Ally in for a hug. "You're not gonna die. I'd rather have my memories gone forever."

"I'm sure you would, Austin. I'm sure you would." I think Trish is mocking me. She knows. I don't know how, but she knows I'm in love with my best friend.

"Well, uh, since this meeting isn't really helping, why don't we just go on with the day, and if we think of something, we do it," I suggest, changing the subject. Everyone nods or shows some sign they agree, and we all walk downstairs.

Ally stands at the counter and helps customers. Trish and Dez are playing some card game that involves Trish slapping him. I stand next to Ally at the counter, helping her out with the change.

She helps everyone just fine, but I can tell she's lost in thought. When all the customers have cleared out of the store, for now, I say, "What are you thinking about?"

She looks slightly surprised, but then says, "Just about what Sarah said about me. I'm probably overthinking it."

"Wait!" I've just realized something. "Trish! Dez! Ally just made me realize something! If Sarah knows Ally'll somehow play a big part in getting my memories back, doesn't that mean Sarah knows either the event that'll change my life or the other event after?!"

"Wow, Austin! You're right!" Trish says excitedly. Then, she looks at her phone. "Wow. It's already two o'clock? I gotta go. My lunch break ended an hour ago." She walks out of the store, the pool floatie on her headband bobbing up and down.

"So, if Sarah knows more information about the events that'll get your memory back, why don't we talk to her?" Dez wonders.

"Because, Dez, we don't know how to reach her," Ally reminds him. I think for a minute before I get an idea.

"I got it!" I shout suddenly, causing both Dez and Ally to jump. "If she visits me in my dreams, then why don't I go to sleep and wait for her to visit me?"

"Austin, that's a great idea!" Ally smiles and hugs me. I smile back.

"I'll be in the practice room!" I'm already running upstairs. Ally and Dez follow me.

"Maybe you'll talk in your sleep," Dez reasons. "Or better yet, she'll talk to us through you in your sleep." Well, that's not creepy at all… I shrug and lay down on the couch.

Ally and Dez do everything they can to help me fall asleep. They close the curtains and turn off the lights. It's still just light enough for them to see, but dark enough that it'll be easier to fall asleep. Dez sits quietly in a chair while Ally sits at the piano and plays me a lullaby. So, I'm not surprised when only a few minutes later, my eyes are drooping and I fall asleep.

_This definitely isn't a dream. It's a nightmare. Well, it starts as a dream. Ally and I are a happy couple. I smile and lean in for a kiss, but she stops me. _

_ "You think I would actually kiss you?"_

_ "Well, we _are _a couple. And kissing is a pretty couple-y thing to do," I reply. I'm not sure what makes me say that. If this was real, I'd just give it up and accept the fact that I've been rejected._

_ "We're not a couple," Ally responds. Then, she starts to laugh. "Why would I like you? You're ugly and obnoxious and annoying. That's why I like Dallas _way _better. In fact, I have a date with him right now!" The evil, gutless rat himself walks in with an evil, gutless smirk on his evil, gutless face. He takes Ally's arm and starts leading her away._

_ "Ally, don't go!" I'm shouting, pleading her to realize what an evil, gutless rat Dallas is. Wow, I use evil, gutless rat a lot. "Ally, please stay! No! Come back!" They've started walking away. I chase after them, impossibly slow. "Ally, why won't you listen?! I can't live without you! Ally, please don't leave me!" Ally just laughs and leans her head on Dallas's shoulder. Then, I feel hot tears running down my face. "I love you." It's barely a whisper, but I know she hears me. She looks back and smiles. But it's not an Ally smile. It's an evil, twisted version of the real thing. Then, she takes Dallas's hands and kisses him. _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I wake up screaming my head off. But, it's more of a yell, not the high-pitched scream I did the other day. After I come to my senses, I feel that my face is wet. I really was crying. Then, I notice Ally and Dez, wearing the same shocked expression. But, they try to mask it when they notice me looking.

"Well, you definitely talked in your sleep," I hear Dez mumble. Uh oh. If I said what I think I said…

Ally slaps him. "So, did Sarah visit you? And why are you crying?" She looks almost as though she already knows. I sigh and wipe the remaining tears on my face.

"No, Sarah didn't appear, but I wish she did." I decide to tell the truth, but not the whole truth. "I just had a nightmare." She nods. Dez has a knowing smile on his face. I glare at him like 'I know you heard something, and if you say anything about it, I won't hesitate to kill you.' He nods with a nervous look on his face.

"Whatever," Ally says. "I guess we'll just have to wait until she decides she wants to talk to us again."

"Wow! It's already eight! You took a long nap, Austin!" Dez says. I look at the clock and realize he's right. I yawn.

"How are you still tired? You took a six hour nap!" Ally looks more confused than she ever has.

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately," I answer. "I think I'm gonna go home and go to bed." I completely forget that tomorrow's the last day to get my memories back. Apparently, Dez and Ally do, too.

"That's a good idea, Austin. Now that I'm looking at you, you look exhausted." Ally looks right under my eyes, where I imagine dark bags are.

"I'm tired, too. Meet you guys here tomorrow?" Dez says. We nod. The three of us walk downstairs in comfortable silence, then wave goodbye and part our separate ways for home.

The walk home goes by quickly, and I take a fast shower and get in bed. I fall asleep quickly with a clear head.

* * *

**First off, sorry for the chapter name. I'm having trouble being creative today. Second off... I don't really have anything... Oh wait! Here are the options to vote for for my next story... PLEEEEEEEEEESE VOTE I'M BEGGING YOU! **

**1. Sequel to Forgotten (Called Taken if you wanna know)**

**2. Auslly **

**3. Raura (Would be a one-shot)**

**4. Peddie (House of Anubis: Patricia and Eddie)**

**5. Kick (Kickin' It: Kim and Jack)**

**So yeah, PLEASE VOTE IN A REVIEW OR A PM! THANK YOUUUU! Oh, and again, if you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter, which will be in Ally's P.O.V., I'M BEGGING YOU TO PM ME OR PUT IT IN A REVIEW BECAUSE I'M LOSING MY CREATIVITY AND I NEED HELP! Thank youuuu! So, yeah, thanks for reading and please review! Love you more than I love my OTPs!**

**~Maddie :)**


	12. Sick

**Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for all the fluffiness. If it gets annoying, please PM me or put it in a review. I live to make you guys happy. Secondly, THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE AMAZING REVIEWS! ALSO THANKS FOR VOTING! So, so far, a sequel is in the lead, with Raura next, and Auslly after that, and Kick after that, and Peddie hasn't gotten any votes. So, I'm kinda running out of ideas for disclaimers. If you have a suggestion, PM me PLEASE! Or else my disclaimers will be really boring like this: I don't own Austin and Ally. Boring, right? Whatever, read on...**

* * *

**Sick**

_(Ally's P.O.V.)_

I wake up earlier than usual and rush over to Sonic Boom. Today's the day Austin needs his memory back. Sarah actually visited me last night and said we have all day. When the clock strikes midnight, our time is up. Sounds like Cinderella, if you ask me.

Trish and Dez arrive at Sonic Boom only an hour after me, both eager to make a plan. "Where's Austin?" Trish asks. "I thought he'd be the first one here." I shrug.

"Maybe he finally got some sleep and doesn't wanna end it," Dez suggests. I nod. So, we wait. And wait. And wait. We've been waiting for hours when the sun finally comes up. We wait more. And more. And more. At about noon, I decide to call him.

I put the phone on speaker and wait as the phone rings. Trish, Dez, and I are touching heads, huddling around my iPhone. Finally, a weak, tired voice answers. "Hello?" Austin's voice is barely above a whisper.

"Austin Monica Moon, where are you? The day's already halfway over! And don't forget it's the _last day _to get your memories back before they're gone forever!" I don't realize how much my voice has risen until I see Trish and Dez looking at me weirdly. "Fine, you two do the talking," I say. Suddenly, we hear a strange noise coming from the other side of the call, and then the call ends. I look at Trish and Dez and say, "We need to go to Austin's house."

We all run as fast as our legs can take us the two blocks to Austin's house. We barge in the door without knocking; we've been here so many times, Austin's parents don't really notice us anymore. We dash up the stairs to Austin's room, where we're greeted by a surprising sight. Austin's lying in bed with a pale, sweaty face.

Austin's mom comes in with an empty bucket. "What are you three doing here?" she whispers. "Didn't Austin tell you he was sick?"

"No," Dez says. "I guess he forgot. No pun intended. Anyways, we were on the phone with him, but we heard this weird noise and then he hung up."

Mrs. Moon frowns. "He was throwing up. Good thing I placed this bucket by his bed when he declined the pancakes I made him. Anyways, you three should go home. Wouldn't want you getting sick."

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Moon," Trish says, "we'd like to stay with Austin." Mrs. Moon purses her lips.

"We promise not to cause any shenanigans, Mimi." Dez says. "And we'll be extra quiet and we won't wake him up. If he wants us to leave when he wakes up we'll leave."

"Oh, alright," Mrs. Moon gives in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Trish, Dez and I whisper-yell in unison. Mrs. Moon just smiles, shakes her head, and walks downstairs. We all pile into Austin's room. I sit in his desk chair, while Trish and Dez sit on the floor. We just watch Austin.

Suddenly, he mumbles, "Ally," in his sleep. Not this again. Yesterday, he was mumbling things like "Ally, don't go," and "Ally, please stay." Then, he had whispered something, but I didn't catch what he said. Dez's face lit up, though, so he must've heard. But he didn't say anything about it.

All of a sudden, Austin jerks awake, screaming his head off, but not his usual girly scream. A scream like yesterday, except this time, he's screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He breathes heavy and takes in his surroundings. I realize his eyes are watery, as if he's been crying. He lies back down. If he noticed us, he hasn't acknowledged it.

"Hey, Austin," Dez says. Austin screams his normal girly scream and sits up.

"Oh, it's you guys." He lies back down. "I'm sick. Didn't my parents tell you?"

"Yup," Trish says. "But they let us stay. I mean, if you want us to go, that's fine."

"No! No, stay, please." He's sitting up again and looking right at me. I nod for all of us. He lets out a breath and adjusts the pillows so he can sit comfortably. "So, any ideas for how to change my life?" I think he's sort of kidding. We can't really do anything while he's sick.

"What _can _we do? You're sick and throwing up," Trish says. She doesn't mention the fact that his memories are pretty much gone forever. She doesn't need to.

"Okay, well, any updates, anyone?" Dez asks. Austin shakes his head.

"Actually, Sarah talked to me last night in my dream," I say.

"What'd she say?" Trish asks.

"She said that we have till midnight before Austin's memories are gone forever. She also said that Austin already knows what he has to do." Austin looks confused. "I guess she was wrong," I mumble.

"Well, then, I guess if I don't get better in the next few hours, we have absolutely no chance," Austin says sadly. "And even if I do get better, I don't know what I have to do!" He looks down. I can tell that, even though he already looks like he's going to cry, he's hiding a lot of his sadness. So, I do what any best friend would do. I walk over to his bed, sit on top of the covers and give him a long hug, ignoring the fact that he's sick. He hugs back tightly but gently, and I know he's holding his breath, trying not to get me sick.

I can feel Trish's and Dez's smiles behind me. And I honestly don't care. I'm in Austin's arms, and even though we're not officially together and his memories will probably be lost forever, I'm happy. The fact that even though he's sick, he still smells really, REALLY good. Or maybe being in love is making me biased because Trish yells, "EWW! WHAT DIED?!"

"Hey," Austin says, pulling away from the hug. "I'm sick, and I haven't showered today. Don't hate." Dez and Trish laugh obnoxiously. I raise an eyebrow and they stop. Austin and I both sit back against the pillows, Austin under all his blankets and still shivering, and me on top of the blankets, burning up. I look at the clock, since I'm the closest to the night stand.

"Whoa, it's already three o'clock!" I say. Austin sighs.

"Guys, let's just not think about the time or my memories because, honestly, I don't care anymore." We all nod and sit in comfortable silence. Eventually, Trish and Dez fall asleep. I grin when I see them cuddling on the ground, not even realizing it. I take a picture. Now, I can blackmail, too. I realize Austin's no longer sweating, but he's shivering violently. I start getting up to get him another blanket, but he stops me and whispers, "No, no, it's fine. You're all I need." I lean back and he puts his arm around me. His skin is burning up, but as long as I'm helping him feel better, I can take the heat. I look up at him, smiling slightly at how cute he looks with his hair sticking up all over the place. He smiles down at me. "You sure you don't mind being so close? I really don't want you getting sick."

"No, I don't mind," I say, blushing slightly. I then lean my head on his shoulder and he pulls me closer, shivering as he does. "You're _still _cold?" I ask. He smiles and just shakes his head. Just then, Trish and Dez wake up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they scream at the same time, jumping away from each other. Austin and I grin at them.

"You didn't-" Trish starts.

"Oh, but I did," I reply evilly, showing them the picture.

"Aw, cute picture!" Dez says. Trish looks at him. "I mean, EW!" Austin laughs and yawns. I help him adjust a few pillows so he can lie down, while keeping some leaned against the wall for me to sit against.

Then, he sits up. "Dez!" is all he needs to say. Dez rushes to his closet and grabs a stuffed dolphin, who I recognize as Dougie, the stuffed animal I gave to him. Dez tosses the dolphin to Austin, who catches it with both hands, hugs it, and lies back down, closing his eyes. I smile when I realize just how long Austin's eyelashes are. I don't know why, but boys look really cute when they have long eyelashes. Trish and Dez find an old board game and start playing.

"Hey, Ally, you wanna play?" Trish asks.

"No, I'm okay. I'll keep an eye on Austin over here." Trish shrugs and goes back to the game. Austin's snoring quietly, the cute way. He smiles slightly in his sleep and nuzzles close to me, still hugging Dougie tightly. Then, still asleep, he reaches up and grabs my hand. His eyelids flutter. He must be dreaming.

"Dez, your turn," I hear Trish whispering. Dez was watching us. He gives me a knowing smile and gets back to the game. Austin grips my hand tighter.

He mumbles my name again, and I see a tear rolling down his face. He must keep having the same dream, or nightmare, I guess. I wonder what part I play in it. I reach over with my free hand and wipe the tear off his cheek lightly. His eyelids flutter again and he grips my hand tighter. He whispers something I can't make out. Something like, "My dove juice." He always was strange. He smiles this huge smile.

After about twenty minutes, I hear Dez say, "I win." Then, Austin's eyes flutter open, those long eyelashes going up and down. He looks up at me and smiles. Then, he realizes he's still holding my hand, and he lets go, blushing. He adjusts the pillows again and sits up next to me. He rubs his eyes.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Trish teases.

"Morning," Austin says, not noting the sarcasm. Dez looks at the clock.

"It's already eight, guys."

"How does time move so quickly?" I wonder aloud.

"Will you guys stay till midnight?" Austin pleads with us. "I'm sure none of your parents will mind, and maybe, somehow, my life will change before then!"

"Of course we'll stay," I say gently. "Right guys?" I look at Trish and Dez. They both nod. So, we sit and talk for three hours. Austin and I never leave the position we're in. We're sitting really close, Austin's arm around me. At around eleven, Austin suddenly pushes all the blankets off him, revealing his Zaliens pajama pants.

"Is it me, or is it really hot in here?" Austin says, fanning himself. Trish stands up and turns on his ceiling fan while Austin gets out of bed and carefully puts Dougie back in the closet.

Then, I yell, "Wait!" I scramble off the bed and over to Austin, who's just standing there. His, Dez, and Trish's faces all wear the same mask of confusion. I reach up and feel his forehead with my arm. I smile. "Your fever's broke!" I say happily.

Trish and Dez say, "YES!" and Austin hugs me. I smile into his tank top as he holds me in his muscular arms. I feel him smile, too, as I hug back.

Austin and I jump apart as Trish says, "Guys, it's midnight. It's all over." I look at Austin hopefully. Answering my silent question, he shakes his head sadly. That's when we all pile in for a sad group hug. Trish, Dez, and I all say goodbye and leave. Austin walks us out, thanking us for staying with him, and we all share one last hug before we go our separate ways. Even though I know we'll see each other tomorrow, I think we can all feel the strange emptiness. Like all our hope is gone. And it is.

On my way home, I talk to myself. "It can't really be over. There must be some way. I'm not giving up." I finally get home. I shower, brush my teeth, get in my pajamas, and tiredly climb in bed. When I fall asleep, I dream of Austin's muscular arms, long eyelashes, and mostly, his smile.

* * *

**Yup. Pretty fluffy, right? Anyways, OMG HE DIDN'T GET HIS MEMORIES BACK THEY'RE GONE FOREVER WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! And he actually had a good dream... Anyways, here are the voting choices for my next story:**

**1. Sequel (called Taken)**

**2. Auslly**

**3. Raura (would be a one-shot)**

**4. Kick (Kim and Jack: Kickin' It)**

**5. Peddie (Patricia and Eddie: House of Anubis) **

**So, yeah... I'm really tired for some reason and I'm losing all creativeness which makes me sad... Oh, and for anyone whose stories I'm following, I would like to publically say PLEASE UPDATE YOU GUYS ARE KILLING ME! ESPECIALLY MYSTERIOUSPURPLEROSE2121! (Sorry if I got the numbers wrong..) Anyways, watching Partners and Parachutes and crying because they break up in Couples and Careers... (Sorry if I just spoiled it) Anyways again... Thanks for reading and please review! Love you more than I love the song "I Think About You"!**

**~Maddie :)**


	13. Ally Cries Again

**Hey guys! So this chapter is pretty short. Sorry bout that. I'm still crying over the fact that Austin and Ally break up. But, considering the picture Laura posted on Instagram of her and Ross standing next to a guy wearing a "Team Auslly" t-shirt, I have hope they'll get back together. Oh, also, if anyone knows any good interviews of Ross and/or Laura (preferably ones that talk about Raura or Auslly) or any videos for that matter, tell me what to look up. I'm suffering OTP withdrawl. Also, if there's any funny R5 stuff, tell me what to look up. AND in your review, tell me what your favorite R5 TV is if you have one! Mine is R5 TV Seattle, R5 TV New Jersey ECT, R5 TV Toronto (ECT or WCT idk which one), and R5 TV Magnificent Mile. Now, for my really boring disclaimer (PLEASE PM ME SOME IDEAS FOR THEM I'LL PROBABLY USE YOUR IDEA AND GIVE YOU CREDIT PLEEEEASE) I don't own Austin and Ally. Boo hoo. READ BOTTOM! IMPORTANT ABOUT A NEW STORY!**

* * *

**Ally Cries. Again.**

_(Austin's P.O.V.)_

Last night, while I was asleep with my friends over, I had the same nightmare that I usually have, with Ally leaving me for Dallas. But, this time, as she was leaving, I grabbed her hand and told her I loved her, and she told me she did, too. I remember smiling and kissing her. Then, I woke up and realized I really had grabbed Ally's hand.

Last night, when I went to sleep after Trish, Dez, and Ally left, I didn't really dream. Luckily, I wasn't sick and throwing up anymore, so I slept like a baby. But, Sarah didn't visit me. Then again, why would she? Time's up. My memories have been consumed by the spell, and they're gone forever. I think about how one week ago, it was my first full day without memories. We all still had hope.

I took a shower after my friends left last night, so I get up, get dressed, and brush my teeth at noon. I don't bother brushing my hair. I hear most girls like guys with naturally messy hair. I hope Ally's one of them. I walk into Sonic Boom smiling and looking for Ally behind the counter. When I don't see her, I head up to the practice room.

I open the door quietly. She's sitting on the couch, holding her head in her hands and talking to herself. Then, I hear a hiccup and she starts crying. My smile fades and I run to her. She doesn't acknowledge me when I pick her up bridal style and sit on the couch with her in my lap. She just leans into my chest and cries while I stroke her hair and hold her tightly to me. While I was getting ready, both Dez and Trish texted me saying that they both got jobs at some hardware store. Ally still hasn't stopped crying. I still don't know why either. I feel my shirt getting soaked. The poor girl is going to cry herself cry. I don't talk. I don't need to. She's sitting facing the piano so her back is against my arm. She leans back into my arm hugs me with the arm that isn't against my stomach.

Ally hasn't opened her eyes at all, not even to see when I picked her up. She knew it was me. "Ally," I say gently, "will you please tell me why you're crying?" She shakes her head. Her face is still buried in my chest. "C'mon, Ally. At least look at me." I'm still talking gently. She pulls her head away from my chest and opens those big, brown eyes, which are now red and puffy. I smile and wipe a stray tear with my thumb. "There are my favorite brown eyes," I say. She smiles shyly.

"Where are Trish and Dez?" she asks at last. Her voice is weak from crying.

"They both got a job at the hardware store somewhere around the mall."

"Harry's Hardware?" I nod.

"Ally, will you _please _tell me why you were crying?" I plead. She sighs, crawling off my lap and onto the cushion. She's still pressed up against me, though.

"Your memories are gone forever. I was sure we'd get them back. I would have bet my songbook on it. And now, it's over. They're gone. No way to get them back." I sigh.

"We'll get through this, Als. I promise. I'm still me, and you're still you. Trish is still Trish, and Dez is still Dez. Just because I don't have my memories, doesn't mean everything's over. How about I do a concert tomorrow night? I already know all my songs, plus the song we wrote the other day, 'Say You'll Stay'."

"Okay," she says, nodding. "But that doesn't get your memories back," she adds sadly. Her eyes get watery again.

"Ally, listen to me. You're not gonna cry again, okay? I can't stand seeing you like that. Promise me, no matter what happens, you're not gonna cry again."

"I promise," she says softly. "C'mon, let's go tell Trish to find somewhere for you to play the concert." I nod and we walk out of the practice room and into the mall.

We walk in comfortable silence. Finally, Ally grabs my hand and drags me into a doorway I didn't see. I see Trish and Dez working together at the counter. They're actually getting along.

"Hey Trish, hey Dez," Ally says as we walk up to them.

"Hey Ally," they say at the same time.

"That was weird," Ally remarks.

"Anyways, Trish, I wanna perform a concert. Preferably tomorrow night. Is there anywhere you can book me?" I say.

"Austin, that's great! And I'll call the people at the beach. Maybe they'll let you play there to make up for the concert we cancelled on Friday," Trish replies, smiling.

"Trish, you go call. I'll take over the customers," Dez says. He helps the long line of customers while Trish calls the beach. Ally and I goof off with the tools in the clearance bucket.

"Look! I'm Thor!" Ally shouts in a horrible Australian accent while holding a hammer.

"Thor?" I ask. I don't remember who Thor is.

"He's this guy in this movie and he has a magic hammer. The guy who plays him, Chris Hemsworth, is SO cute!" she answers, smiling.

"Good to know," I say. Trish walks back.

"Good news, guys! Austin's playing a concert at the beach tomorrow night at eight!" she says, smiling.

"Good job, Trish!" Dez shouts, high fiving her. I seriously believe they like each other. No joke.

"Dez! Trish!" A short guy shouts, walking over to them.

"Oh, hi Mr. Jones!" Trish says.

"Don't 'Hi Mr. Jones' me, young lady! You and Dez have been being rude to customers and not giving correct change! You're both FIRED!" They're boss screams. Trish and Dez hang their heads and turn around as Mr. Jones walks away. Once he's out of earshot, they start cracking up. They both take off their aprons and the four of us walk out of the store.

* * *

**So, yeah. Chapter 13. Poor Ally, so emotional. But, I guess I understand. The guy you're DESPERATELY in love with AND who's your best friend not having his memories before a week ago would be pretty bad. Plus, knowing there's no way they can get his memories back... Or is there? DUN DUN DUN... I'm not tellin you guys anything... Anywho, the voting options:**

**1. Sequel (called Taken which I'm already gonna do but I still wanna know how many people want it)**

**2. Auslly (Many people want this one, too. This one might be a little sadder, but it would still have a happy ending)**

**3. Raura (Doing this one, too. One shot. I still wanna know how many people want it.)**

**4. Kick (A few people want it. I dunno if I'm gonna do it or not though cuz I kinda forgot my idea...)**

**5. Peddie (One person wanted it... Probably won't do it... Forgot my idea again. Maybe Sarah visited me too... Perhaps getting 50 reviews will change my life -wink-)**

**So, yeah. Oh! Okay, so I was thinking I could do this other story on top of whatever ones I already do. I normally do one story at a time, but this one's kinda different. So, here's what it would be: With each new promo that airs on tv, I would write a one-shot telling how I would make that episode go. May or may not include the actual promo. All of them would be Auslly, no matter what. And I may or may not use spoilers I find, depending on how good they are. But I wouldn't tell you they were spoilers, so you would figure it out when the episode comes out. I would start when the promo for Couples and Careers comes out. Your thoughts? Leave your thoughts and votes in a review please! So, thanks for reading and please review! Love y'all!**

**~Maddie :)**


	14. The Beach

**Hey, guys! I actually really like this chapter. There's a bit of Trez in it. :) Okay, so I'm kinda mad the promo for Couples and Careers didn't come out tonight. But, I don't think the dictionary and I have the same definition of "kinda." Anyways, if you happen to find the promo on youtube, PLEASE PM me what to look up. Thanks for all your lovely reviews! And will someone PLEASE help me? Just like give me one word to base my disclaimer around. For example, grapes. If you send grapes, I have to base my Auslly or Trez or Raura disclaimer around grapes. I don't like boring disclaimers, but here goes: I don't own Austin and Ally. P.S. Does anyone even read my Author's Notes?**

* * *

**The Beach**

_(Ally's P.O.V.)_

Team Austin is sitting in Sonic Boom discussing preparations for the concert. We don't have much time. It's already four o'clock, and we haven't really got anything. We know where we're putting the speakers on the stage, but that's about it.

"Oh! I want really bright and colorful lights!" Austin says.

"I can go get a job at the light store," Trish suggests. When we all agree, she says goodbye and walks off to go get another job.

"Austin! What about your dance moves?" Dez realizes. That's right! If his memories are gone, he can't dance. Can he?

"Turn on some music. I'll see what I can do," he replies, hopping off the counter, which he was sitting on. Dez takes an iPod and speakers out of his backpack and turns on "Illusion."

Austin starts dancing, and it's like he still remembers all his dance moves. He's even doing flips. Dez and I are watching him with huge grins on our faces. Music and dancing. Two things that, no matter what happens, he will always have inside him. He realizes that we're smiling because he's dancing well, and he grins as he dances. Dez and I are clapping and singing along to the song, still watching Austin's amazing dancing. All too soon, the song ends, and Austin strikes a hilarious finishing pose. The three of us laugh and we do a group hug.

"You still got it," I say, smiling.

"Did you expect anything less?" he winks and smiles.

Dez frowns. "I didn't get any of that on video."

"Oh well," Austin says, shrugging.

"Oh! I just remembered, I forgot to feed Trish!" Dez starts running out of the store.

"You feed Trish?" I ask, confused.

"Well, who else would feed her? My parents don't even know I have her. She lives in my room," Dez replies nonchalantly.

"Trish lives in your room?" Austin asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, she doesn't have a house of her own," Dez says.

"Are we talking about the same Trish?" I ask.

"We're talking about my bull-mastiff, right?" Dez responds.

"Ohhhhh!" Austin and I say together.

Then, Austin says, "Wait, you named a dog after Trish? Why?"

"Because both of them are mean and scary and they like to hurt me," Dez says sadly.

"Fair enough," Austin replies.

"Guys, let's get back to the concert preparations. What order is Austin gonna sing the songs in?" I say, trying to get back to the conversation.

"I wanna sing 'Not a Love Song' and 'Say You'll Stay' last," Austin half-mumbles.

"Why?" I ask, just curious.

"They have the most meaning to me." Must be the girl he likes. Both are love songs. And I know it's '_Not_ a Love Song,' but everyone knows it actually is.

"Gee, I wonder why," Dez adds to Austin's statement. Austin looks at him with a surprised, nervous, and confused look on his face. Then, that look turns into a glare. Dez just smiles at him.

Eventually, I manage to get them to help me figure out the order of the rest of his songs. He's performing all of them. But, he says the show needs to be an extra five minutes after the songs are over. I don't know why, but I don't question it. I know he has a good reason. He has that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, guys, I gotta go. I still need to feed Trish." Dez walks out of the store.

"And then there were two. Again," Austin says smiling. Suddenly, I feel the strange urge-no, need-to hug him. So, I do. I barrel into his arms. He hugs me back instantly, burying his face in my hair. After a while, we pull away. "What was that for?" he asks, still smiling. I shrug.

"I dunno. It was just kinda instinct," I answer. He doesn't need to know I _needed _his arms around me. "So, what do you wanna do?" I question.

"We could go to the beach," he says. "I wanna see what all the fuss is about," he adds with a sad yet playful smile on his face.

"Good idea," I reply. I like the beach now. That day when Dez, Trish, Austin and I went together really changed the way I think about the beach. "We should both probably go home and get our stuff. Meet me at my house in an hour?" I suggest. Austin nods.

"Sounds good," he says. "Should we invite Trish and Dez?" I kind of don't want them to. But, I don't want to make it awkward.

"Sure," I say. "I'll stop at Lindy's Lights to buy the lights for the concert and I'll invite Trish when I get there. You can text Dez." He salutes, smiling, and runs out of the store. I smile and shake my head as I walk out after him. I head over to Lindy's Lights.

"Hey Trish," I say to my friend at the cash register.

"Hey, Ally," she replies, not looking up from her magazine. Then, from under the counter, she produces a large box. "I put these lights on hold for Austin. They're just what he wanted. They're on the house."

"Wow, thanks, Trish," I say. Then, "Hey, Austin and I are going to the beach. Wanna come?"

"Of course!" she says, closing the magazine. "But, I gotta go get my stuff."

"Yeah, we're meeting at my house in forty-five minutes," I reply. I tell her forty-five because I know she'll be around fifteen minutes late, so now she'll be right on time.

"Kay. See you then," Trish says. Then, she walks off, probably to go tell her boss she's quitting.

I head back to my house quickly. I get into my black and white polka dot one piece with ruffles. I pack sand toys, snacks, and a towel in my pink beach bag. Austin and Dez _love _building sand castles. And Trish and I love doing it with them, though Trish wouldn't ever admit it out loud.

I throw on my white swimsuit cover up and head downstairs to wait for everyone in the living room. Trish shows up first, letting herself in. She's wearing her purple and white zebra one piece with her cheetah print swimsuit cover up. She's also wearing cheetah sunglasses and a bright pink floppy hat. In her purple beach bag, she has a towel, magazines, and tanning lotion, along with the blanket and the closed umbrella. "Hey, Ally," Trish says.

"Hey," I reply, not getting up from the couch. She walks over and sits down next to me, and we start talking about who knows what. I didn't realize until now that Trish was early.

Then, we hear a knock at the door. I stand up and open it. "Hey guys," I say. Austin and Dez came here together. Austin's wearing his hot pink swim trunks with a yellow t-shirt. Dez is wearing orange and yellow zig-zag swim trunks with red suspenders. That guy wears suspenders with everything. He's also wearing a blue t-shirt. Both guys have towels slung over their shoulders.

"Hey, Ally," Dez says, walking inside with Austin following.

"Hey, Ally," Austin echoes. "And Trish," they both add at the same time.

Trish waves. "So, you guys ready to go?" I ask.

"Yup," they say at the same time. Trish and I grab our bags and we head off. It's a short walk to the beach, and we're all talking and laughing the whole way there.

"Which condiment lost the race?" Austin says suddenly. We all look at him expectantly. "Mustard. He just couldn't catch up to Ketchup." I burst out laughing while Trish, Dez, and Austin look at me like I'm crazy. I've finally stopped laughing when we arrive at the beach. We find the perfect spot. Trish and I lay down the blanket and put up the umbrella, while Austin and Dez take their t-shirts off and run into the water.

"C'mon, guys! The water's great!" Dez yells to us as he jumps over a wave. Trish and I take off our cover ups and run in after them. We wade in and stand next to Dez.

"Wait, where's Austin?" Trish asks. Uh oh. What if he forgot how to swim? Just then, I feel something on my ankle and the next thing I know, I'm under water. I come up spluttering. I see Austin, Dez, and Trish cracking up.

"Hey!" I say angrily, pushing my wet hair out of my face. I splash the other three. They smile and we start a splash war. At one point, I duck under water, but they don't notice. I squint to see under water, and I'm just able to make out Austin's foot by the birthmark on his ankle. It's ironically shaped kind of like a guitar. I don't hesitate to grab his ankle and pull him under. I then do the same to Trish and Dez and come back up, laughing. Their heads pop out of the water one by one. By now, we're far enough into the ocean that the water's up to our shoulders when a wave comes.

"Hey!" they say in unison.

"You had it coming," I say, shrugging. Just then, a huge wave comes, sending us all tumbling under water. I don't know which way is up and which way is down. All I know is that I'm still tumbling and running out of air. Just as I'm about to black out, I feel a pair of strong arms picking me up and out of the water bridal style. I breathe heavily, taking in all the oxygen I can get. "Thanks, Austin," I say, leaning into his chest as he carries me to the blanket. I know it's him because first of all, I knew he'd be the one to save me-that's how much faith I have in him. Secondly, I can smell his scent, despite the salty water. And third, I look over to see Dez holding Trish the same way.

Dez and Austin set us down on the blanket. "Wait, how were you two not tumbling like us?" Trish asks.

"We're taller," Dez replies. "We just went over it." So I guess it only sent Trish and I tumbling. I hate being short.

"Well, thank you," Trish says. I'm surprised. Trish never says thank you. The boys wrap their towels around themselves and hand Trish and me ours. We dry off.

Austin eyes the sand toys. "Let's make a sandcastle!" He shouts.

"Yeah!" Dez agrees. He puts his hand out to do the 'What up' handshake, but then he remembers Austin doesn't know it. He drops his hand and follows Austin to an open area of sand. He forgot to grab the sand toys.

"C'mon, Trish. You know you want to," I tell her, smiling and grabbing the sand toys. She groans but gets up and follows me over to the boys, who are flattening out a place in the sand. Trish and I sit next to them, taking out the sand toys.

We build with sand for hours. Our sand castle turns into a sand palace with a draw bridge and everything. We actually make it big enough to walk inside. It's dark by the time we're finished. Finally, we all go to the water to fill buckets with water. We walk back and pour the water in the moat. We all cheer and walk inside the castle.

Once inside, we cheer again and high-five each other. "It's not every day you can walk inside a sand castle!" Dez shouts, smiling.

"Good job, guys!" Trish says.

"Wow, it's already ten!" I say. "We should go."

"Are you kidding? We gotta do something with this castle!" Austin says. I hate it when he's right. But first, we take a picture of it. Then, we take a picture of the inside. We made sand furniture and there are multiple stories with sand stairs. The guys insist on playing princes and princesses. So, Princess Ally is back.

Trish-or should I say Princess Trish-and I are trapped on the castle balcony (yes, we made a balcony). Our swimsuit cover ups are our flowing gowns. The boys are the princes that will come to our rescue and save us. They run down to the water and shout "GO!" so we know to get into character. Prince Dez and Prince Austin are taking their time with their huge battle to save us.

"So," Trish says. The boys are still down by the water, so they can't hear our conversation. "I'm guessing you get Prince Austin and I get Prince Dez?"

"Yup," I say, smiling. No point saying anything like 'what makes you say that?' or 'I don't automatically get Austin.' Of course I automatically get Austin. I'm in love with him. I told her and Dez. Dez'll go for Trish, anyway. I mean, he knows I want Austin to be the one to 'save' me. And I'm almost positive he likes Trish.

Finally, the boys come into view. Trish and I get into character. "Prince Dez!" she says dramatically. "The queen! She locked us up here and is going to kill us in the morning!"

"Princess! I'll save you!" Dez shouts. My turn.

"Prince Austin! Please help!"

"Don't worry, my princess! I won't stop until you're with me!" he yells up at me. Dez and Austin pretend to hold swords and fight. Austin yelps and falls to the ground. "My arm!" he yells. He looks at it like he's seeing loads of blood. In his mind, that's probably what's happening.

"Austin! We need to get inside that castle!" Dez shouts. Austin nods and gets up. They 'fight' their way across the draw bridge. Finally, they get inside the castle and make their way up to us.

"No! Queen, don't push Ally over the edge of the balcony!" Trish shouts. I look over the edge. The boys hurry with their 'fighting' up the stairs. Luckily, the balcony isn't that high up, and I'm right above the water. I climb over and hold on to the now hard sand.

"Prince Austin! Help!" I shout. I'm actually a little scared. I see the guys standing tall on the balcony. Dez and Trish are hugging-if I say anything to Trish about it, she'll say she was playing a character-while Austin rushes to me.

"Princess Ally!" he shouts, grabbing both my hands. He manages to pull me up, and we hug. "Come!" he says in his prince voice. "We'll get married in the morning!" He takes my hand and pulls me out of the castle and down to the water.

"As will we!" I hear Dez say. He and Trish follow us. The four of us stand next to each other. Austin and I are holding hands and facing each other and Trish and Dez are doing the same. "I now pronounce you husbands and wives," Dez says through the corner of his mouth." Dez gives Trish a quick peck on the lips and Austin does the same to me. None of us think anything of it. We play games like this all the time. Well, Austin doesn't remember, but I know he thinks nothing of it.

Of course, I would like to think something of it. But the quick pecks on the lips we get in these games don't count as kisses. Just being in character and playing a game. That doesn't stop my lips from tingling though.

"Good game!" Austin says, smiling and letting go of my hands. Dez does the same to Trish. We all walk back up the beach to gather our stuff and say goodbye to the sand castle.

"I love that game!" Dez says happily.

"Me too," Austin, Trish, and I say at the same time. We blush. I can see it on Austin and Trish's faces and feel it on mine. But, we just change the subject and keep walking. We stop when we get to the point where we don't go the same way anymore.

"Bye, guys," Austin says. The other three of us say our goodbyes and we all go our separate ways.

Luckily, my house is close. I walk in quietly, locking the door behind me. It's midnight. I take a really fast shower and climb into bed. I dream of none other than Prince Austin Moon.

* * *

**So that's chapter 14! So, there's gonna be three more chapters, and a short epilogue. I don't really have anything else to say except here's my schedule for my stories:**

**1. Finish Forgotten**

**2. Write Raura one-shot**

**3/4. (Depending on which one you guys want more-review which one you want more please) Auslly or Taken (Sequel to Forgotten) So, the Auslly isn't the sad one I was thinking of doing. It's where Austin and Ally are transported to the future and meet their future selves, married obviously, but they don't know it's them. Future A & A know, but not present A & A. So yeah tell me which one you want more in a review or a PM. Whichever one loses will be the fourth thing I do, and whichever one wins will be the third.**

**5. Kick (I'll think of an idea.)**

**6. Peddie (Maybe)**

**And all throughout that I'll be doing the one-shot series I told you guys about. The one where I write my own version-in story form- of each episode as each new promo comes out. Auslly in all of them. So, yeah. Thanks for reading and please review! Love you more than Austin and Ally love eachother!**

**~Maddie :)**


	15. The Concert

**Hola Cola! So, this is the third to last chapter! I decided to just have the epilogue in the last chapter. So, like, I'll do a page break and put Epilogue in bold underneath. The epilogue is gonna be pretty short, just explaining what happened and stuff. So, I'm gonna attempt a good disclaimer... Wish me luck...**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part X**

**Me: *Chillin with Austin* So...**

**Austin: Where's Megan?**

**Me: She's sick. **

**Austin: Oh. That's too bad. *Says with fake sadness***

**Me: So, you wanna do something?**

**Austin: I guess... Ally's sick too so I have nothing better to do.**

**Me: Great! We should go see that new Zaliens movie!**

**Austin: Yeah! Ally hates those, and she never lets me watch them. *Pouts***

**Me: Well, I'm not Ally, am I? *Grabs Austin's hand and tries not to fangirl* Let's go!**

**Austin: Wait. I need you to-**

**Me: *Talks annoyed-like* I don't own Austin and Ally or the characters or 'Double Take' or 'I Think About You.'**

**Austin: I thought it hurt you to say it.**

**Me: It used to. Now, I say it so much it's more like a dull ache than excruciating pain.**

**Austin: Fair enough. Let's go! *Still holds my hand (in a friend way, he's dating Ally, people) and runs to the movie theather***

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**The Concert**

_(Austin's P.O.V.)_

I wake up with Ally's name on my lips. I had the same nightmare about her that I've been having for the past…. I don't even know. Two days? Three days? Anyways, I sit up and rub my eyes, telling myself it's just a dream.

Today's the day of the concert. I'm actually pretty excited, but I'm also pretty nervous. Why, you ask? My friends say Austin Moon never gets nervous. Well, I'm not that nervous about performing. I guess just a little; this is the first time I've performed since I lost my memory. But, I'm more nervous about my surprise at the end of the concert. I can't bring myself to say what it is. It's hard enough to admit I'm in love with Ally, much less the fact that I'm singing her the love song I heard her sing, "I Think About You." Huh. I guess I just admitted it.

I'm not going to tell her I love her. I'm not even gonna say it's anything different. I don't even know if she'll know. But I don't care. I'll just be able to get it off my chest, you know? Admit it without really admitting it. I can put all my feelings into that song and brush it off like an extra encore I wanted to do.

I get dressed and brush my teeth. I look at myself in the mirror. I smooth down my hair, mess it up again, and flip it. Perfect. Now, I know, girls are the ones who should mess with their hair. Just cause I don't have my memories, doesn't mean I don't know the normal things about girls. Back to the point, I am very protective of my hair. It's the best thing about me.

I eat a quick breakfast on the way to Sonic Boom. I walk inside. "Hey, Als," I say to my favorite brunette working at the counter.

"Hey, Austin," she says. She's writing in her book. The one that, for some reason, she won't let me touch. I look over her shoulder, and she closes her book quickly. "What have I told you?" she asks angrily, turning around. I haven't moved, so our faces are now so close I can feel her breath on my face. Minty. Her breath hitches and I take a step back.

"Sorry," I say. "It's just, what do you write in there anyways?"

"Songs, secrets, everything, really," she replies.

"Secrets, huh?" I say, slyly reaching around her and grabbing her book. Just then, Trish and Dez walk in.

"Oh my gosh! Austin! You're touching Ally's book!" Dez shouts. Trish gasps, and Ally glares at him. Then, Ally turns towards me, and I run around the counter. She chases me, and I yell to Trish and Dez to help me, but they're just laughing at me.

"Thanks for helping, guys!" I yell as I run up the stairs. Ally quickly follows. I'm standing on the balcony right outside the practice room. I hold the book above my head, and Ally tries to jump for it. I wear a fake bored expression on my face. I pretend to look at my nails and then look up and say, "Can I help you?" when she jumps again. I break character and laugh, but she just glares at me. Then, she gets this evil look in her eyes. Uh oh.

"You know," Ally says, walking in a circle around me with her hands behind her back, "I know more about you than you do at this point." I hate it when she's right.

"So?" I say.

"So, I know that you'll give in when I do this," she answers. Then, she proceeds to poke, prod, and squeeze at my side. I drop the book and laugh. I didn't know I was ticklish! Apparently she did.

"Ally, stop it! Stop it, please! I'll never touch your book again! Stop! I can't breathe!" I say between laughs. She stops.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." She grabs her book and holds out a hand to help me up. I take it and we walk downstairs arguing about whether it was fair or not to use the tickling method.

"Now that that's over," Trish says, "what do you guys wanna do? There's still seven hours till the concert, and six hours till we have to be there."

"We should have a game day!" Ally suggests excitedly. "I have a bunch of old board games in the practice room closet! Please? Can we?" She gives all of us those big puppy dog eyes.

"No," Dez and Trish say together. How they can resist the eyes I will never know.

"Aww, c'mon guys. You have nothing better to do. Let's play a few board games," I say, taking Ally's side. I always take her side. Well, from what I remember, anyways.

"Fine," they both say again. We all walk up to the practice room.

"Let's play games that aren't hard to explain, though. I really don't feel like explaining confusing games to Austin." Gosh, it's surprising how lazy Trish is. We all sit on the practice room floor as Ally gets a few games out of the closet.

"Okay, so we have Candyland, Uno, Sorry, Guess Who, and Chutes and Latters!" Ally shouts happily.

"Oooh! Candy! Let's play that one first!" I'm not sure what Candyland is. But it sounds like a land made of candy. I'm down.

"Good idea!" Dez says. He then explains how to play and we set up.

* * *

We play games for five and a half hours, and it takes twenty minutes to clean the practice room when we're done. Then, we make our way to the beach, stopping at my house so I can change and grab my guitar.

Once I walk back out, we run to the beach so we can help set up. Ally dropped off the lights yesterday, so we help put them up. Also, the crew surprises me with an "Austin Moon" banner. I smile and thank them, and it's finally time to go backstage and wait for the concert to start.

Trish and Dez are in front directing people to where to stand and keeping everything calm and orderly. I hear Trish barking orders and Dez yelling at people for stepping on his imaginary friends.

"You nervous?" Ally asks me.

"A little," I admit. "What if I forget the lyrics? What if I forget the dance moves? What if-" Ally cuts me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"Shhhh," she says. "Don't think about that. Think about how great you're gonna do. You'll do better than any concert you ever did with your memories."

"Better than Times Square?" I ask. They told me this was my best performance.

"Better than Times Square," she confirms. I give her one last hug, and I hear my name. Time to go out there. Ally waves and goes to the VIP area right in front of the stage.

"Hey everybody!" I say, walking out on stage. All my fear drains out. I just build off the energy from the crowd. "How are you all doing tonight?" The crowd cheers and I smile. "I'm Austin Moon, in case you didn't know," the crowd laughs at this, "and this is a song called 'Double Take.'" The crowd cheers again as I start to sing.

_Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done_

Freak it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know you got a number one  
Go with it

You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound  
Play it up

It's coming down to you right now  
They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl

With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make) make  
Make 'em do a double take

They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl

With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make) make  
Make 'em do a double take  
What up?

I smile as the crowd cheers for the song that started it all. I know the story. I heard Ally singing it, and I accidentally stole it and became and internet sensation. Then, one thing led to another, and we became music partners. Really, I only have this song to thank.

I go through the lyrics and dance moves to all the songs easily. Finally, I'm singing "Not a Love Song" and "Say You'll Stay." These songs do mean a lot to me. Whenever I hear them or sing them, I think of Ally Dawson.

Finally, I say, "Thank you everybody, and goodnight!" and walk off the stage. Once backstage, I grab my guitar and quickly walk back out. "Just kidding!" I say into the microphone attached to my head. "I have one more song. This was written by my songwriter, Ally Dawson, just like the rest of my songs. But, this one isn't mine. It's hers, but I'm gonna sing it anyways because it has real meaning to me. By the way, Ally, please don't kill me for touching your book to find the music." I add. I start playing my guitar and sing.

_Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened_

Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't here's the one thing  
That I wish you knew

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

How long till I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending  
Oh ohh  
If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh  
I think about you ooohh

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you.

I finish the song looking right at Ally, who has tears in her eyes. I grin and acknowledge the cheering audience. "Okay, _now _I'm done. Thank you all for coming and goodnight!" I smile and wave and walk backstage, where I drink some green punch. It tastes gross, but I swallow it too soon, so I can't spit it out. I hear Trish and Dez yelling at people to exit the beach in an orderly fashion. All of a sudden, I'm tackled from behind. Well, not really tackled, but someone hugs me from behind. "Whoa, squashing the pop star here!" I say laughing. I turn around.

"Oh, sorry," she says letting go.

"Hey, I never said I didn't like it," I say, still smiling. I hug her tightly. Then, we pull away slightly, and something comes over me. What happens doesn't go as I planned. I planned to say 'Hey, Ally. I sang that song for you. It's true. I think about you all the time and I think I'm in love with you.' But, that doesn't happen. Instead, I get lost in the moment and lean in and kiss her.

She stiffens immediately, but then she relaxes into it. She takes a step closer. I smile and I feel her smile, too. Finally, we open our eyes and break apart. Stupid oxygen.

I hold her face cupped in my hands and look her in the eyes. Like, really look. I know I've looked her in the eyes a million times, but this time, it's different. I notice little green flecks in her eyes. I get lost in them. I trace small circles on her cheeks with my thumbs. "Austin-" she starts.

"Shhhh. Don't talk. Just stay in the moment," I whisper. I'm not quite ready for the rejection. She nods, smiles, and kisses me lightly. It's only about two seconds, but when she pulls away, I'm smiling.

"So, what does this make us?" Ally asks. We're still as close as we were when we were kissing. I'm about to say something cocky, but the world gets blurry and I feel myself falling. I hear a scream, probably Ally's, and everything goes black.

* * *

**Whoa! What happened to Austin!? I mean, his punch was green... Could it have been poison? I guess we'll never know... Oh, I almost forgot... HE AND ALLY KISSED TWICE AHHHH FANGIRLING OVER MY OWN STORY! Anyways, sorry my disclaimer isn't very good but whatever... Oh BTW Taken won for 3 on my To Do List. So, I'll finish Forgotten, write my Raura one-shot, write Taken, write my Auslly story, write Kick, and MAYBE write Peddie. Also, like I said before, I'll be doing the one-shot series yadda yadda yadda...**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part X Continued**

**Me: *Hiding behind Austin and totally NOT enjoying it...* Why do they make these movies so scary?!**

**Austin: Aww, c'mon, Maddie. It's just a few brains and a little blood... WHOA! THAT IS NOT WHERE THE EYE GOES!**

**Me: *Screams***

**Austin: Oh, man! It's already over!**

**Me: Oh, thank goodness! *Stands up* Will you walk me home? I kinda don't want a Zalien killing me on my way home...**

**Austin: Of course! *Walks me home***

**Me: Thanks Austin! Give Ally my best! *Hugs and walks inside and FANGIRLS CUZ I JUST SAW A MOVIE AND HUGGED AUSTIN MOON!***

**The End**


	16. The Hospital

**Hey! So, now you figure out what happened to Austin. Umm this chapter kinda made me a little sad. Y'know... Anyways... I don't really have much to say... Except this is the second to last chapter! So, after this, will be the last chapter and the epilogue. Both of these will be under one chapter with a page break (Obviously) So, I don't have any motivation or ideas for a Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer, but I'll do one next chapter... IT WOULD HELP IF YOU GUYS SENT IN A PROMPT THANKS! So, yeah, I disclaim everything that I need to disclaim. Yadda yadda yadda...**

* * *

**The Hospital**

_(Ally's P.O.V.)_

I'm watching someone else through someone else's eyes. I am not Ally watching Austin falling to the floor, unconscious. I am not Ally screaming. That is not me, and that is not Austin. Forget it. No way. Impossible.

Trish and Dez hear my scream and run into the room. I'm frozen in shock and fear. Trish and Dez scream, too. De je vous. They stop screaming and call 911. Then, they call Austin's parents. I'm still frozen. He sang my love song. Then, he kissed me. Then, he fell unconscious. I'm wondering why he just blacked out. I mean, it's not his memories. Those are gone forever. Time's up.

What if he's sick again? Or maybe he stopped breathing for some reason… Then, my train of thought turns around. _Oh. My. Gosh. Austin Moon just kissed me! And I kissed him! My first kiss with the guy I love! Oh my gosh. My first and second kiss. Gone. Just like that. And I wouldn't want it with anybody else. _

"ALLY!" I snap out of my daze when both Dez and Trish scream my name. I see they've dragged me to the parking lot, and workers are loading an unconscious Austin into an ambulance. Austin's parents are talking to the driver.

"Huh?" I say.

"Good. You're back," Dez says.

"Austin's parents are gonna drive behind the ambulance to the hospital. The EMTs said we could ride in the back with Austin," Trish says gently. I nod, still half in a daze. Trish and Dez lightly take my arms and help me into the ambulance.

I sit next to where Austin is laying on a gurney and hold his hand. I know he can't feel it, but it's more for my sake than his. The medics are silent, almost statues. "Ally, are you okay?" Dez asks, his usual randomness and humor gone.

"Well, I don't know," I reply. "Austin-" I stop. Should I tell them he kissed me? Dez makes a gesture to go on. "He kissed me," I breathe out. Dez and Trish make very girly noises, but they calm down when they see a tear falling down my face. "I-He just-He told me to just live in the moment and-I don't-" I stutter. I hiccup and start crying. Trish and Dez come over to me and hug me. "There was no reason for it," I finally say. "He just… fainted."

"Could it be-" Dez starts.

"No, doofus," Trish cuts him off. "It's too late for that." I nod. "He'll be fine," Trish tries to comfort me.

"But what if he isn't? I will _never _get over him. If he dies or something-"

"Ally, he's not going to-"

"No!" I cut Trish off. "Stop it! Stop trying to comfort me!" I'm suddenly angry. I'm angry at Trish and Dez for trying to tell me everything will be okay. I'm angry at whoever did this to Austin. I don't know how, but I know _someone _did this. Tilly Thompson, maybe? "I don't need comforting," I say, softer. "I love him." I look at Austin. His closed eyes. His peaceful face. "I just need him back." Trish and Dez are really listening. They know I love him. I don't think they're very surprised I said it out loud again. I'm not as secretive about it anymore.

"We all need him back," Trish says.

"Yeah," Dez agrees. "He's kind of the glue that holds us together. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be friends." I nod. Dez can be pretty deep sometimes. He sees another tear rolling down my cheek. "Awwh, come here." He pulls me into a hug. Trish hugs me, too. I'm the youngest of Team Austin, and Dez and Trish are the oldest in that order. They baby me sometimes, though we're only a year apart. Austin and I are young for our grade.

Finally, we pull up to the hospital. The EMTs take Austin out of the ambulance and into a room. They don't let us in; only Austin's parents. Trish, Dez, and I wait nervously in the waiting room. I'm leaning on Trish's shoulder while Dez rubs small circles on my back. That's when I realize they're in as much pain I'm in, and yet they're comforting me, while I'm not even attempting to comfort them. Just then, a doctor comes out, along with Mr. and Mrs. Moon.

"We conducted some tests," the doctor says, "and we found a green liquid in his stomach. Mr. and Mrs. Moon have informed me that there was punch backstage at that concert. Someone could have easily poisoned it." Uh oh. Poison? "He's still unconscious. We've hooked up an intravenous, but the nutrients he gets from it will only keep him alive for a month. After that, if he's still in a coma, then we're going to have to send him to critical care." Critical care like a hospital, but doctors send patients there when they're just barely alive and they have less than a 1% chance of living. Old people are sent there, too. So far, no one's come out. If they had, it would be in the news. The workers there try their best to help the people, but there's really no hope. It's like they're already gone.

"_Critical_ care? As in that place people go where there probably gonna die?" Dez says. Now, he's really worried.

"He's gonna be fine," Trish says, trying to comfort everyone.

"We don't know that," the doctor says. His nametag says _Dr. Marshall. _I take a step closer to him.

"Listen, Dr. Marshall," I say. "With all due respect, doctors shouldn't be that negative. I know you're just telling the truth, but Austin's parents and we are _very _worried about him. If he even has a _chance _of waking up, I am going to be here twenty-four hours, seven days a week until the very last _second _whenthat intravenous stops helping him." I see Austin's parents, and they look surprised. I kind of am, too. Funny the things you do for love.

I realize I'm getting weird stares, and I melt behind Dez and Trish. I see Dr. Marshall whisper to Austin's parents, "Is she always like that?" They shake their heads.

"Here, Ally, I know you and your promises, so how about I go pack you a bag with all your stuff?" Trish says.

"Thanks, Trish," I say.

"I gotta get home. My ostrich just arrived," Dez says. "See you two tomorrow." He walks out of the hospital.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Trish goes on as if nothing happened. I nod and wave as she walks out of the hospital. Dr. Marshall has already walked back to Austin's room, so now it's just me and Austin's parents.

"How're you doing, sweetie?" Austin's mom asks, taking my hand and leading me to a chair. Mr. Moon follows us.

"Not very good," I admit.

"I wouldn't, either," she replies. "If Mike had just passed out after our first kiss, and I was told he might not make it, I don't know what I'd do."

"Huh?" I say. She knows about our kiss? She knows I love her son? And she's okay with it? It's like she's not even surprised.

"I got a load of texts from Dez and Trish while Mike was driving to the hospital," she tells me.

"Oh," is all I can say.

"Ally, honey, we know this is hard for you. We really do. I mean, we're his parents. But are you really going to stay here for a _month?_" Mr. Moon asks.

"It's not gonna be a month," I reply. "He'll wake up before then. I know it." Mr. and Mrs. Moon exchange a look I can't place, but I know they think I'm in denial. They don't even believe in their _own son? _

"Sweetheart, like Mike said, we know how hard this is for you. We love him as much as you do," Mrs. Moon starts; I blush, "but do you _really_ believe he's going to make it?"

"Yes." Mrs. Moon pats my hand.

"I'm proud of you," she says. "You have so much faith in him, even when the rest of us know there's no hope. Mike and I need to be at the mattress store in the morning, so we need to get home. We'll see you tomorrow night, though." With that, she kisses my head, as if she's my own mother. Well she kind of is. Hopefully, in a few years, I can add "-in-law" to that. Mr. and Mrs. Moon leave the hospital arm-in-arm just as Trish walks in with a huge suitcase.

"Thanks, Trish," I say, standing up and walking over to her.

"No problem. What're friends for?" she replies. We hug, and then she says, "Well, I gotta get going. I told your dad and he's okay with it, but I have to take over your shift at Sonic Boom, so I have to wake up early. I'll do a really good job, I promise," she adds at the end. I smile and we hug again. "It's already ten. I'll see you tomorrow, Ally." With that, she leaves me with my suitcase and walks out. Just then, Dr. Marshall comes out.

"Wow, you were serious," he says. "Here, you can sleep in Austin's room if you like." He leads me to Austin's hospital room, where there's an extra bed. I thank him. "There's a shower in the bathroom," he tells me. Then, he walks out of the room. I open my suitcase and find everything I need, including a huge wad of money for the hospital cafeteria. I also find some of Austin's clothes. There's a note on it that says, _If he wakes up, he'll want these. _I smile. I grab some pajamas and get in the shower.

After a while of just standing under the warm water, I get out. I put on my pajamas, brush my teeth, and climb into the surprisingly comfortable hospital bed. I look over to see Austin. He looks as if he's only asleep. As though he could jerk awake from a nightmare and sigh when I ask him about it. But, I know it won't be that easy. It'll take a few days, maybe even a few weeks, but he _will _wake up. With that thought in my head, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up and yawn. Austin's room is filled with get well soon cards, balloons, candy, and stuffed animals. He doesn't even know they're there.

Today's the day. The last day. I'll be here till midnight tonight, but I'm starting to lose hope. Trish, Dez, and the Moons have come every day since Austin got here. When they left, it's like they took with them a little bit of my hope that Austin will be okay and trashed it. I get dressed and get ready. I head to the cafeteria, where I just grab an apple. The kind old ladies there stopped charging me for food at the halfway mark through the month.

I head out into the large courtyard. I've been spending a lot of my time there lately. I can't stand being in the same room with Austin for too long. I'm startled by Trish and Dez hugging me.

"Austin's parents are in his room, crying their eyes out," Trish says blandly. Her face is streaked with tears, and so is Dez's. Now, I'm the only one who hasn't cried yet. And I won't until I receive the information he died at critical care.

"Dr. Marshall said that if it wasn't for you, he'd already be at critical care," Dez remarks. "I think you're giving him hope, too."

"Well, I'm losing the hope," I say. "It's only a matter of hours until-" I can't even say the rest. Trish and Dez know to leave me alone, and they leave the hospital. I know because I can see through the window to the lobby from where I sit under a tree. Later, I see Mr. and Mrs. Moon leave, too.

As the sun starts to set, I finally break down and cry.

* * *

**Even Ally is losing hope. Only a few hours till they take him to the Death House (I told you I'm losing my creativity...) Whatever. Anyways, what's gonna happen? Is he gonna die? OMG WHAT IF HE DIES ALLY WILL BE CRUSHED! Anywho, I still want that Couples and Careers promo... Does anyone read this or do they only read disclaimers? COMMENT THAT YOU READ MY A/NS IF YOU READ THEM! I WANNA KNOW IF I'M WASTING TIME BY WRITING THEM! Anywho, thanks for reading and please review! Love you more than Austin loves Dougie!  
**

**~Maddie :)**


	17. Remembered

**This is the last chapter! So, I decided not to do the epilogue because it kinda just fit with this chapter. So, no epilogue. This is it. Why am I not crying like I did for the chatfic? Because I'm making a sequel, of course! I'm superexcited! After my Raura one-shot, I'll dive into it. I'm hoping to do the one-shot and the prologue for Taken by Monday. So, I got two good suggestions for disclaimers, so I'll do one before the story and one after! Here's the first one from Beazy Bops...**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part XI**

**Me: *Walking with R5, Ryland, and Laura* OMG! Laura, is that who I think it is?! *Points to guy across the street with round glasses and a redhead and a brown-haired girl***

**Laura: OMG OMG OMG HARRY RON AND HERMIONE!**

**Ross: Laura?**

**Riker: Ross, she's fangirling. Shhhh. **

**Ross: Fangirling? No! Laura wouldn't...**

**Rydel: Look at her. She's going as crazy as Maddie... *Everyone looks at me and Laura running over to Harry and Ron and Hermione and fangirling***

**Ryland: Face it, Ross. She's stooped to Maddie's level.**

**Ross: I refuse to believe it.**

**Ratliff: *Puts hand on Ross's shoulder* Sorry, Buddy.**

**Rocky: But, she only fangirls over Harry Potter. What are the odds we'll ever see him again?**

**Ross: You're right. I'll let her have her fun.**

**(To Me And Laura)**

**Me: Hi! I'm Maddie! This is Laura!**

**Laura: Hi!**

**Harry: Ummm... Hello, girls. I'm Harry, and this is Ron and Hermione.**

**Laura: Are you really a wizard?**

**Ron: Of course! *Takes out wand causing me and Laura to squeal***

**Hermione: Ron! Put that away! These are muggles!**

**Ron: But they already-**

**Hermione: *Rudely cutting him off* Put it away, Ron! **

**Ron: Okay, okay, no need to get violent... *Puts wand away***

**Laura: Can we see your scar?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Please please please?**

**Harry: Um, okay... But first... You gotta do something for me.**

**Me: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else someone else owns!**

**Harry: Thank you!**

**Laura: I love your accent! It's my dream to be a wizard. I sorta tell everyone I am...**

**Harry: Okay then... *Moves hair* *Me and Laura squeal* *Ross walks up***

**Ross: Okay, ladies, that's enough. I'm Ross, Laura's boyfriend. *I squeal slightly* And we gotta go. *Drags me and Laura away from Harry and his friends.***

**The End**

* * *

**Remembered**

_(Austin's P.O.V.)_

I wake up feeling well rested. I yawn and sit up. I look around and see a plain white room with a few chairs along the wall and doctors' equipment everywhere. The room is also filled with balloons, cards, and stuffed animals. All the balloons and cards say "Get well soon!" That's when I remember the concert, and the two kisses, and me passing out. I guess they called 911, and I'm in a hospital.

Just then, a man walks in the room. His nametag says _Dr. Marshall. _"You're up!" he exclaims, clearly surprised. I look out the window and see the sun is setting. Dr. Marshall takes a needle out of my arm. I didn't even know it was there. "Are you hungry?" he asks.

"Not really," I reply.

"Good. That's what was supposed to happen. But, I want you to eat this apple." He hands me a plate of apple slices. I nod and eat the apple. "Now, you're parents and Trish and Dez went home." I don't know how he knows their names, but whatever. "Your other friend, Ally, is in the courtyard." I jump out of my bed at this. "But you might want to shower and brush your teeth before you go out there," he adds. I nod, grab a pile of my clothes on top of a suitcase full of Ally's clothes. What the heck? I make a mental note to ask her about that later. I also find my toothbrush. I rush into the bathroom and take a fast shower. I brush my teeth quickly, and by then my hair has dried. Hey, it dries fast. It's a little messy. The good kind of messy, though.

I walk out of the bathroom and run to the courtyard. I have to stop and ask for directions on the way, though. Finally, I find the door and walk outside, breathing in the fresh nighttime air. I see a certain chocolate-haired girl sitting under a tree with her head in her hands.

"Ally!" I shout and start jogging toward her. She looks up.

"Austin?" I hear her say. She stands up. By now, I'm close enough to her to see she's not wearing any makeup and her eyes are red and puffy. She must have been crying. Then, I see she's wearing just a t-shirt and sweats, and her hair's kind of a mess. She's never looked more beautiful. Not even the time Jimmy Starr treated Team Austin to dinner at the fanciest restaurant in Miami or at Trish's quincenera. _Whoa, whoa, whoa, _I think to myself. _Think that again. _I stop and let that thought run through my head again.

"ALLY!" I shout and barrel into her.

"Austin!" she exclaims and hugs me even tighter than I'm hugging her. Then, I pull away slightly and kiss her for the third time. She kisses me back and the memory from the concert floods back to me. We finally pull away and I hold her face close to mine.

"I remember," I whisper, my voice shaking with excitement. "I remember everything." All my memories crowd my head at once. The hole has been filled.

"How?" she asks in wonder, but she's smiling, too. "I thought time was up. I thought they were gone forever." I shrug. She kisses me again and I smile as we pull away. Then she sighs and sits on the ground, pulling me with her. Tears roll silently down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I ask, confused.

"Austin, you were in a coma for a _month. _If you hadn't woken up tonight, they were gonna take you to critical care, and now I guess you remember how no one has come out of there." I nod thoughtfully. "I haven't left the hospital since the concert a month ago. Everyone else lost hope halfway through. I was starting to, too. I mean, you only had hours to spare. The nutrients in the intravenous would have stopped working in a few hours. You probably would have died. Almost everyone was preparing themselves for when you did. I mean, they came every day for a few hours. A lot of other people came, too, including some fans. That was what all that stuff in your room was. But, it seemed like everyone except me was sure you weren't going to make it. Until tonight. Then, I lost hope, too." I pull her into a tight hug as she cries into my shoulder.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. Everything's okay. I'm here, alive and awake, and everything's fine," I whisper into her hair.

"I know," she says sniffling. Then, she looks up at me with those huge doe eyes I fell in love with the minute I saw them that fateful day. "You really remember everything?"

"Yep. From the day I wished to be locked in an ice cream freezer when I was five, to playing the drums with corn dogs when I met you, to kissing you at the concert," I end, smiling and blushing. She blushes, too. I love it when she blushes.

"So, does this mean we're…" she starts.

"An official couple?" I finish. She smiles and we kiss once again. When we pull away, I ask, "Hey, what time is it?" she checks her phone.

"Eleven," she replies. "I better get home. My dad's gonna be expecting me home." I nod.

"C'mon, I'll help you pack up your stuff. Oh, and thanks for the clothes and stuff, by the way."

"That was all Trish." We continue back to my room in comfortable silence, hand-in-hand. I help her pack everything into her suitcase, and I kiss her goodbye in the lobby. Then, I head back to my room and prepare for a sleepless night.

* * *

I walk into Sonic Boom smiling. It's so nice to remember everything. It's been a week since I woke up, and my parents, Ally, Trish, and Dez have visited me every day since. My parents, Trish, and Dez are thrilled my memories are back, naturally. But, that doesn't even compare to how happy they were when I told them Ally and I are a couple.

"Austin!" Ally shouts from behind the counter, scaring away a few customers. I smile and walk over to her, planting a light kiss on her lips. I smile and remember those tingles I get whenever we're playing Princes and Princesses, and we get married at the end of the game.

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Moon," Trish says as she walks in the store with Dez. Ally and I just blush.

"So, does anyone know exactly how Austin got his memories back?" Dez asks, looking pointedly at Ally and me. Ally shakes her head.

"I do!" I shout. "Sarah visited me last night. She said it was the last time she'd visit. I couldn't be happier."

"So, how'd you get your memories back?" Trish asks.

I cough. The story's a little embarrassing, especially in front of Ally. I muster all the courage I have and begin my story. "She said that the-erm-_event _had such a big impact on my life that the spell was forced back into me and gave me my memories."

"What about the other event?" Dez asks.

"Well, that one happened, too. But, that one didn't change my life. It was just the other event that happened within five minutes of the first event," I reply.

"Wait," Ally says. "Did Sarah tell you what exactly the events were?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Do you wanna tell us?" she continues.

"Not really."

"Will you tell us?" she asks. She bats those long eyelashes and gives me those doe eyes that I can't say no to. Why, Ally, why? I sigh.

"The life changing event was kissing you, and-" I start. Trish cuts me off.

"Awwww! It was specifically Ally?!"

I cough. "Um, no. It was-um-just kissing the one I love," I mumble scratching my neck awkwardly. "And the other event was looking into the eyes of the one I love, blah, blah, blah," I add at the end, trying to pass as nonchalant. I'm freaking out. I mean, I just practically told Ally I'm in love with her with Trish and Dez as an audience! Who wouldn't freak out? "Well, I gotta go," I say quickly and start walking out of the store, trying to avoid awkward conversation. I'm actually able to walk all the way home.

I open the door and walk inside, heading straight to my room. My parents are working, so I have the house to myself. I sit in my room on my bed, hugging Dougie to my chest. I think back to when I was sick and Ally was lying next to me. Good times…

I hear a faint knock on the door. I only know one person who still knocks on my door. "Come to lecture me how 'I'm too young to be in love' or something?" I ask dejectedly. She understands that that was my sad way of telling her she can come in. She shuts the door quietly behind her and sits on my desk chair.

"No," Ally says. "I just came to ask why you ran away." She's holding something back. She's choosing her words very carefully.

"'Cause I know you," I reply, as if it says it all. For me, it does. I'm petting Dougie on my lap for comfort. As weird as it sounds, he helps me through my hardest times. Ally looks a little confused. "I practically just said I love you," I elaborate. "I know you and your 'we're too young for love' thing. I was there when you explained that to Dallas. I don't need to hear the rant a second time." I think I may be coming off as a little rude, but I'm just so frustrated with myself and with Ally. Why can't she understand she's the one I love, and I'm sure of it? I mean, she hasn't _said _anything about it, but I know her well enough to know she's thinking it.

"So let me get this straight," she says. "You think I'm here to explain why I think the guy I'm desperately and hopelessly in love with shouldn't feel the same about me?"

"Exactly," I say. Then, I realize what she just said. My face must've been hilarious, because she laughs and pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss her back, and we pull away smiling, our foreheads still pressed together. "I love you Ally. More than is probably healthy."

"I love you even worse," she says, giggling. I grin.

"Now, today's a day I'll _never _forget." As if to prove my point, I kiss her, long and gentle. "No Shadow will _ever _change that." We both smile and lean in for another kiss.

* * *

**So, the ending isn't as strong as I wanted it to be, but I still like it... So tell me what you think! Personally, I love this story... I know that may sound weird but whatever... I don't really have anything else to say except to stay tuned for my Raura one-shot and the sequel and the other stuff! Thanks for reading and please review! Love you more than Laura loves Ross and Harry Potter COMBINED! BA-BAM!**

**~Maddie :)**

**P.S. The prompt for this disclaimer is from Fiolet4eva.**

**Maddie's Awesome Disclaimer: Part XII**

**Me: *Sitting by Megan right behind Austin and Ally in a romantic movie* *Whispering* I can't believe they haven't noticed us yet.**

**Megan: *Whispering* I know right? They are totes clueless!**

**Me: Yeah. *Sees Austin* Omg he's doing _the _move! *Silently fangirls with Megan***

**Megan: They are totes perf!**

**Me: Totes!**

**Ally: *Turns around* Maddie?! Megan?!**

**Megan: Heyy Allyy...**

**Austin: *Turns around, too* Are you two _spying _on us?**

**Me: Whaaaaaaaat?**

**Ally: Maddie...**

**Me: Okay, fine! We were spying...**

**Megan: But you two are just so perfect and your chemistry is just... Please don't tell our parents!**

**Me: Pleeeeeease! *Begs with Megan***

**Austin: Okay, okay, we won't. But,**

**Me: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Megan: Or Trish and Dez!**

**Me: Or anything else that isn't mine!**

**Ally: Okay. We won't tell. But, get outta here!**

**Me: Okay! *Starts leaving with Megan while still fangirling and squealing from Auslly feels***

**Rest of Audience in Movie Theater: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**The End**


End file.
